The Vaughn's
by AnnaSun
Summary: Sequel to 'One wedding and a near funeral.' Syd and Vaughn have a daughter aged 5! CHAPTER 20 UP! Sydney can't remember her daughter! SydVaughnMadi go to Disneyland Paris!
1. A day for Madi

****

Title: The Vaughn's

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Summary: Adventures with the Vaughn family. Sequel to 'One wedding and a near funeral'

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own Alias but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 1: A day for Madi

"I'm not going!" Sydney and Michael's daughter, Madi cried.

She was hiding under the kitchen table wearing her blue dungarees and green lace up shoes. It was going to be Madi's first day at school and she didn't want to go.

"Come on Sweetheart." Sydney said, bending down and peering under the table.

"No!" Madi cried.

Sydney reached out to her daughter and tried to envelope her into a hug but she pulled away and burst into tears.

"Oh Madi its okay." Sydney reassured.

Madi curled up into a ball and cried louder.

"Madi, Daddy and I have to go to work in a moment and you need to get ready for school."

"I'm not going!" Madi shouted.

Vaughn came downstairs and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning honey." Vaughn greeted Sydney with a warm smile and a kiss on the lips.

"Morning Michael how did you sleep?" She asked him.

"Very well. What's all that crying I can hear? Is Madi alright? Has she fallen over again?"

"No…no she hasn't fallen over. She's worried about school. She doesn't want to go in." Sydney replied

"Awww poor thing. I'll go talk to her." Vaughn smiled at Sydney.

Vaughn made it over to the table and bent down until her could see Madi. She was hunched up inside, her eyes all red from crying.

"Hi Madi. Mummy tells me you don't want to go to school. Now why is that?"

Madi sniffed and wiped her teary eyes.

"I'm scared." She admitted.

"I'm sure you are Sweetheart. I was scared on my first day at school too. School can be fun though. You get to play games and learn doing fun activities." Vaughn replied.

"What if the big boys get me, Daddy?"

"If they do you can come and tell Mummy and I and we'll sort something out. There's no need to worry. They'll be lots of kids starting today your age and I bet they're just as scared as you."

Madi let out a small smile.

"Promise me that Mummy will be there to pick me up after school?"

"I promise. Mummy even said she'd buy you a big ice cream if you go to school today. How does that sound?" Vaughn asked his daughter.

"Yay I-scream! I want chocolate flavour."

"Okay I'm sure Mummy can do that for you. Shall we go get your coat and school bag?"

Madi nodded and dried her eyes.

Vaughn was helping Madi get her coat on as Sydney came into the room.

"Thanks for getting her to come out from under the table."

"That's okay. Glad I could be of some help." Vaughn replied smiling.

He bent over and shared a kiss with Sydney.

"Ewww yuck! I saw that." Madi shouted.

Sydney chuckled and bent down and gave her daughter a tickle.

"Everyone ready to go?" Vaughn asked.

Both Sydney and Madi nodded and soon they were in the car driving off to their desired destinations.

After Madi's first birthday Sydney had gone back to working as a field agent whilst Vaughn took up a job of coaching a local hockey team, which he liked very much. They had had to get a childminder to look after Madi some nights after school when they were both working straight into the dark hours of the day. Madi had hated Emma at first. She had cried and screamed the first week Emma had come round and Emma nearly decided to leave and look after another family's children. Now Madi liked it when Emma was round. They spent many hours playing games or watching television together especially Madi's favourite film _'Beauty and the Beast.' _She had seen it over five times now and enjoyed it time and time again.

Sydney had gone to the JTF building to work and do some filing. Today she wasn't needed out on the field so she could spend time catching up on her emails and doing some filing. Vaughn was busy coaching a new hockey team of young boys all hoping to be professional hockey players one day. He loved his job. Both Sydney and Vaughn had been worried to leave Madi at school. After hearing her saddened cries in the morning they worried if she would make it through the day without crying again.

Sydney made it to her desk and sat down switching on her computer. Suddenly she felt the presence of someone behind her back. She turned around in alarm to see her Dad standing there.

"Good morning Sweetheart. Its good to see you." He said to her.

Sydney stood up and enveloped her Dad in a hug.

"Its good to see you too. How are you?" Sydney asked.

"I'm very well thank you. Did my Granddaughter get off to school okay this morning?"

"In the end yes. It was a struggle and she cried a lot but in the end Michael managed to get her out from under the table."

"That's good to hear." Jack replied, "I shall better let you get back to work. Goodbye."

"Bye Dad." Sydney smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Since Madi had been born Jack and her had become stronger. He was proud to be called Granddad and loved Madi to bits. Sydney sat back down and got on with her typing. She was on the third line when she heard the doors to Marshall's gadget room bust open. He came flying out and crashed into her.

"Sorry Syd- er Agent Bristow."

He looked at her nervously and then shouted "Someone's hacking into the system!"

On hearing the alarm Sydney quickly shut down her computer. Kendall came into the room.

"What's going on here?" He asked Marshall.

Marshall was standing on the spot flapping about in panic.

"My…my computer just shut down and I think. I think someone is hacking into the systems!"

Kendall looked over at two men who were standing in the doorway to his office.

"You two shut down the main power supply now!" He ordered.

The two guys rushed off and soon the main power was switched off.

Marshall made his way back to his office when something caught his eye. A cup of spilt coffee lay across his keyboard and the keyboard was fizzing.

"Oh God! Oh God! Not the coffee. Oh God!"

"Is everything okay now Marshall?" Kendall asked him.

"Sir no need to panic I spilt coffee over my computer. Look at it fizz!"

Kendall sighed.

"Make sure you don't spill coffee again Marshall." Kendall warned.

"Yes Sir. Sorry Sir"

"Madi stop whining." Sydney said to her Daughter.

Madi had made it through the day and was being awarded with a big chocolate ice cream.

"I want my I-Scream now!" Madi shouted.

"Its ice-cream sweetheart and if you don't stop whining I'll not get you one."

They were inside the shopping centre and stopped at an ice-cream stand so Madi could have an ice cream.

"Can I have chocolate sauce?" Madi asked Sydney.

"What's the magic word?" Sydney asked her.

"Please."

"Good girl and of course you can."

Madi jumped up and down and soon was licking her ice cream.

"Why don't we take a look in the toy store whilst you eat that." Sydney suggested.

"Okay." Madi replied and licked her ice cream.

Around her lips she had chocolate all over the place.

They walked into the shop and began looking around. After a while Sydney started to smell something. Smoke.

Both Sydney and Madi didn't have time to react when the whole shop filled up with smoke and one side was on fire. Sydney grabbed her daughter and through the screams of the other shoppers tried to find a way out. She was coughing and was starting to fight for oxygen. Madi was crying loudly and starting to choke as well. Suddenly there seemed no way out and Sydney and Madi were stuck behind some flames. The only way passed them was to jump. Sydney used her spy skills and managed to jump over. She put her arms out to her daughter who jumped over as well, however catching her arms on one of the flames. Sydney had no time to tend to her daughters wound and she raced onto the steep grassy bank behind the building. She ran as far away as possible from the burning building and collapsed on the ground her daughter along side her. She could here the sounds of the fire engines and ambulances turning up. All she thought about was her Daughter and Vaughn. She just wanted to be in Vaughn's arms. Safe. Forever.

****

To be continued…

**__**

AN:/ Due to upcoming exams the next chapter may not be posted for a while. I hope you will enjoy it when it's up. Thanks for reading!


	2. Breathe with me

****

Title: The Vaughn's

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Summary: Adventures with the Vaughn family. Sequel to 'One wedding and a near funeral'

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own Alias but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 2: Breathe with me

Sydney sat on the grassy bank and enveloped her crying daughter into a hug. She tried to comfort her but she carried on crying. Sydney held her close and thought of Vaughn, hoping she would be in his arms soon. As smoke billowed out from the building Sydney began to cough and soon was lying back on the ground struggling to breathe. Her Daughter's cries got louder and louder and she didn't' even hear the paramedics turn up. Sydney felt someone pull her up into sitting position and place an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth. They put a smaller one on Madi too.

"Just breathe normally." The paramedic instructed, before he pulled Sydney into standing position. "I'm going to get you both to hospital to get checked out. Okay?"

Sydney nodded and bent down and picked up her screaming daughter. The paramedic guided them to the ambulance and got them inside.

"Do you know who did this?" Sydney asked.

The paramedic shook his head. "Sorry. The cause of the fire could be for a number of reasons. The police and checking it out now."

Sydney nodded and directed her attention to Madi how was still crying in her arms.

"Shhh Sweetheart." She said in a soothing voice.

Madi sniffled and buried her head in her Mother's shoulder.

"I hurt." She said through her tears.

"I know Sweetheart but we're going somewhere to get you better. I promise."

Madi looked up at Sydney and smiled. Maybe everything was going to be okay.

Sydney and Madi were taken to the 'Stafford Naval Hospital' where they were being checked out. They were taken to trauma one room where they were being looked after. All Sydney wanted to do was go home. She sat on the bed, holding Madi protectively in her arms as she sobbed into her shoulder, the pain in her arm flaring up again.

"I'm going to give your Daughter some morphine for the pain and then send her up to the burns unit to get her arm checked out."

Sydney nodded and let them get to work looking after her daughter. Soon Madi was drugged up and back in her Mother's protective arms.

"I was so scared Mummy." Madi said.

"I was too Sweetheart. At one point I thought we weren't going to make it." Sydney replied.

The Doctor entered the room and Smiled at Sydney and Madi.

"I'm going to need to take Madi away for a while to have her arm seen to. Is there anyone I can call for you?"

Sydney nodded "My husband Michael. He needs to know what happened."

"Okay I'll get a someone to do that for you. If you'd like to hand over your Daughter." Sydney looked wary and Madi clung on tight "Don't worry she'll be in safe hands."

Sydney finally let her Daughter go.

"Its alright Madi. I'll see you in a little while. Be brave okay."

Madi nodded and wiped the tear away that had fallen down her face.

A while later Madi returned with her arm bandaged and in a sling.

"Look Mummy." She said she came through the doors. "They put my arm in this sling thingy."

Sydney laughed.

"She's been a good girl haven't you Madi." The Doctor said.

Madi nodded "Yep."

"Mrs Vaughn your Daughter has sustained a second degree burn from the fire. You'll need to change the bandage every two days and give her some medication for the pain. I've placed her arm in a sling so she doesn't fidget with the bandage. I want to keep you two in over night for observation due to the smoke inhalation and you'll probably be discharged tomorrow."

"Thank you." Sydney replied smiling.

"No problem."

Sydney sat with her Daughter curled up on her lap like a cat, both breathing in the supply of oxygen into their lungs. Madi sat up and looked Sydney in face.

"Mummy do I have to go to school this week?" She asked.

"What makes you think you wouldn't have to?" Sydney replied.

"What if my arm starts to hurt?" Madi asked.

"Oh it won't sweetheart. You'll have some special tablets to take for that."

"Okay." Madi sighed, wishing she could have had some time off.

She settled back down on her Mother's lap and drifted off to sleep.

Vaughn was at his job teaching hockey when his mobile went off. He excused himself from the game and went to answer it.

"Hello Michael Vaughn speaking."

"Hello this is Doctor Mackenzie at Stafford Naval Hospital. There's been a fire at the shopping centre. I have your Wife and Daughter here."

"Oh God…are they…are they okay?" Vaughn choked back a sob.

"Yes they're going to be fine. Why don't you come over and see for yourself."

"Tell my Wife I'll be right there."

"I will. Bye."

Vaughn turned off his mobile and rushed to the hospital. It took him a little while to get there because of traffic but soon her was walking through the main doors of the hospital. He made it to the front desk to ask where his Wife and Daughter were.

"Hi. I'm looking for my Wife and Daughter. Sydney and Madi Vaughn."

The woman at the desk smiled.

"They're through that room there." She replied, pointing

"Thanks."

Vaughn raced off to the room, bursting through the door and flinging his arms around Sydney. He pulled away cupping her cheek and smiling at her.

"Oh God Syd. When the Doctor told me what had happened I feared the worst. What happened?"

"Madi and I were shopping in the toy shop when the shop filled with smoke. I managed to get us out. I really thought we weren't going to make it. I was so worried about Madi. She wouldn't stop crying. She's still so little at four years old." Sydney replied.

"I'm so glad your alright. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Madi burnt her arm but otherwise she's okay. She was very brave weren't you Madi."

Madi sat up and smiled. "Yes I was. Mummy says I have to take some special tablets for the pain. My arm doesn't hurt at the moment."

"That's good to hear Sweetie." Vaughn replied, showering his Daughter with kisses.

Sydney's eyes brimmed with tears.

"I really thought we weren't going to make it. I couldn't breathe in there. It was horrible. All I wanted to do was be in your arms."

Sydney started to sob and burst into a fit of uncontrollable coughing.

"Syd you okay?" Vaughn asked her, clearly concerned.

Sydney carried on coughing. Vaughn patted her on the back trying to clear it but she carried on coughing. Vaughn didn't know what to do and Madi had jumped off the bed thinking she had set it off. Vaughn raced outside and got the Doctor's attention. Luckily he was standing just outside. He followed Vaughn inside and went to Sydney's bedside.

"I don't know what happened. I was talking to her and then she started coughing." Vaughn's voice was frantic.

"She's inhaled a lot of smoke. I'm going to up her oxygen intake and that should stop

her coughing."

Vaughn nodded and took Sydney into his arms. Soon her coughing had come under control and she could breathe easier.

"Hopefully you shouldn't have any more complications Mrs Vaughn."

"Thanks." Sydney rasped.

"As I said I'd like to keep you two in for observation. Make sure you don't have any more problems with your breathing and then tomorrow you should be able to be discharged. I'll leave you three alone."

Sydney smiled.

"Feeling better?" Vaughn asked her once the Doctor had gone.

"Much thanks." Sydney smiled.

Madi clambered back onto the bed, worried to come near her Mother.

"Madi its okay Sweetie I just swallowed too much smoke. I'll be okay."

Madi smiled and came to snuggle up with Sydney.

"Mummy can I have a pony?" Madi asked after a pause of silence.

"No." Sydney replied simply.

"Daddy can I have a kitty with an orange body."

"No Sweetie. We haven't got time to look after a pet."

Madi pouted her lips and sighed.

Vaughn snuggled into Sydney embrace. Sydney looked at Vaughn, a questioning look coming over her face.

"What I'd like to know is who set of the fire?"

****

To be continued….

__

AN: Thanks for all the great reviews. Due to my exams coming up I don't know when I will update next. Hopefully soon. Please tell me your favourite parts from this chapter.


	3. Smoke

****

Title: The Vaughn's

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Summary: Adventures with the Vaughn family. Sequel to 'One wedding and a near funeral'

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own Alias but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 3: Smoke

Sydney woke up in the middle of the night in another fit of coughing. She couldn't shift it this time and was struggling to breathe. She didn't think she had been in the burning building long but she must have still taken in a lot of smoke. She sat up trying not to wake up Madi who was sleeping next to her. She clambered out of bed and hunched over trying to get rid of her cough. She started to feel slightly faint and started to waver slightly. Sydney started to see things blurrily as the coughing fit continued. Suddenly she felt someone's hand on her back, patting it slightly as she carried on coughing.

"Its okay Syd." He reassured as she carried on coughing "Just lean against me and take deep breaths."

Sydney did as Vaughn said and he wrapped his arms around her for support.

"Its hard to breathe." Sydney rasped and coughed some more.

"Come and put the oxygen mask on it will help with your breathing." Vaughn suggested.

She nodded and placed it back on, making her way back to bed.

"You okay?" Vaughn asked when Sydney was back in bed.

"Yeah. I think I inhaled too much smoke."

Vaughn looked at her worriedly but she assured him she was feeling a little better. He kissed her on the forehead and went outside to find a Doctor. He found the Doctor halfway down the hall.

"Doctor it's Michael Vaughn. Sydney's having trouble breathing again."

The Doctor walked over.

"She did inhale a lot of smoke. Is she wearing the mask?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes. I made her put it back on."

"Good. Make sure she keeps it back on and I'll come and check on her in an hour. Alright?"

Vaughn nodded.

"Thanks."

Vaughn made his way back to Sydney's room and found her fast asleep in the bed, Madi at her side. Vaughn sat back down on the chair and fell asleep himself.

Sydney Madi were discharged later that day. Sydney's breathing soon returned to normal and she wasn't coughing as much anymore. They went back to the house where Vaughn started to cook dinner whilst Sydney played with Madi.

"I want to play Barbie's." Madi said.

Sydney smiled "Okay. You can be Barbie and I'll be Ken."

"Mummy make Ken where that black and white suit. Barbie and Ken are going to dinner just like what you and Daddy do sometimes."

Sydney smiled at her Daughter. She was a spitting image of her. Long brown hair but then she had her Father's eyes. The brightest green ever.

"Why don't we get out the Barbie car. They'll have to go in style."

"Yay the Barbie car! Yay!" Madi jumped up and down.

Sydney seated Ken next to Barbie in the car and Madi pushed the car around the floor making 'Zoom, Zoom' noises. Sydney set out a table with chairs and put some little plates on them for Barbie and Ken to eat from.

"There you go Madi. I found a table and placed some plates on them so Barbie and Ken can eat."

Madi smiled "Thanks Mummy. Now they can eat ice-creams with chocolate sauce and a flakes in the top."

Madi's favourite food was ice-cream and had been since she had tasted her first one when she was a little older than one. Sydney loved playing Barbie's with her Daughter. She had a great imagination and was always thinking up stories to act out. She was also a smart child to. Just like Michael and Sydney were.

Sydney played Barbie's with her daughter for the last half an hour before it was time for dinner.

"Madi time to wash your hands." Sydney asked her.

"No!"

"Madi." Sydney started "Please go and wash your hands and then we can eat dinner."

Madi gave her Mother a cross look and stormed out the room to wash her hands.

Sydney and Vaughn had come to realise that having Madi was a handful. She was always trying to get her own way but it never always worked.

Sydney met Vaughn at the table and they sat down to enjoy their meal. Madi joined them a few seconds later, cross that she had to stop playing with her Barbie's.

"I thought I would cook a lasagne for a change." Vaughn said "I hope you guys like it."

Sydney immediately tucked in.

"Wow Michael's this is really good."

Madi screwed up her nose.

"Yuck!" She shouted.

"Madi please don't say yuck. Anyway that's all there is tonight. Its that or nothing." Vaughn warned.

Madi sighed and started to eat the food.

"Time for bed, Madi." Vaughn said, as Madi finished up watching her _'Beauty and the beast'_ Video yet again. Madi walked over but refused to go upstairs.

"Come on Sweetheart. Time to go to sleep."

"I'm not sleepy." Madi protested but let out a yawn.

"I think you are. Let's go find your teddy bear and get you to bed. It's school for you tomorrow."

Madi gave a cross look and Vaughn took Madi by the hand and led her upstairs.

It took nearly half an hour to put Madi to bed that night and Vaughn was exhausted afterwards. He flopped down onto the sofa next to Sydney who was reading the newspaper.

"What are you reading?" Vaughn asked her.

"Just looking to see if there was anything about the fire. I'd really like to know who set it off. I hope its not someone like Sark."

"I think it was just an electrical fault or someone smoking in the wrong area." Vaughn said.

"Maybe you're right. Might have just been an accident. Did Madi get to sleep alright?"

Vaughn nodded. "Yeah she wouldn't settle down but I managed to get her to sleep in the end. She can be such a handful at times."

"Yeah she can but she's so cute!" Sydney cried.

"She's a spitting image of you just like I said she would be when you were pregnant."

"Yep but she has your beautiful green eyes." Sydney said.

Vaughn smiled.

"I think I'm going to head to bed. I'm exhausted. Want to join me?"

Sydney nodded "I'm really tired myself. I didn't really get much sleep last night what with waking up coughing."

Vaughn looked at her worriedly.

"You're feeling better now though?"

Sydney nodded "Don't worry I'm fine now."

Vaughn smiled, got off the sofa and pulled Sydney up into standing position before leading her to bed with him. Once in bed they snuggled down together.

"Night Michael. I love you."

"Night Syd. Love you to." Vaughn kissed Sydney on the back of her neck and draped his arm around her body, pulling her up close to him.

Deep into the night a cry emitted from Madi's room….

To be continued…

**__**

AN:/ Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Please tell me your favourite bits. Thanks. I've just finished my last exam so the updates should be quicker from now onwards.


	4. Crying

****

Title: The Vaughn's

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Summary: Adventures with the Vaughn family. Sequel to 'One wedding and a near funeral'

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own Alias but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 4: Crying

Vaughn was the first to wake up, climbing out of bed and making his way to the landing outside. He was just outside the door when he heard Sydney get out of bed too.

"Vaughn what's going on?" She asked sleepily.

"Madi's crying. I'm going to check to see if she's alright."

Sydney nodded and yawned.

"Come back to sleep soon the bed's getting cold."

"I will." Vaughn answered.

He made his way down the landing to Madi's bedroom and found her sitting in bed hugging her teddy bear. Her face was awash with fresh tears.

"Daddy?" She said. The word echoed around the darkened room.

"I'm here Sweetheart. What's the matter?"

Vaughn switched on Madi's bedside lamp and came to sit on the bed, enveloping her in a hug. Madi started to cry again and buried her head into her Father's shoulder.

"Why are you crying Sweetheart?"

"I had a nightmare and when I woke up my arm hurt. I was scared in the dark."

"Oh Madi, Sweetheart it's okay." Vaughn stroked her hair.

Madi dried her eyes.

"My arm's really hurting Daddy."

Vaughn nodded.

"How about I change the bandage and give you your medication. I think that will help."

Madi nodded.

"I'm scared to be alone." Madi admitted and started crying again.

"Hey its okay. Why don't you go and lay with Mummy until I come back, okay?"

"Okay Daddy."

Vaughn went downstairs leaving Madi to walk to his and Sydney's bedroom.

"Mummy?" Madi called out and Sydney sat up in bed.

"Hey Sweetie. Are you okay?"

"My arm hurts but Daddy's getting something to make it better."

"That's good Sweetie. Come and snuggle under the covers until her comes back."

Vaughn came back with the supplies and set them on the bed. He took Madi's arm and started to take the bandage off.

"Ouch!" Madi cried and her eyes filled with tears.

"Sorry Sweetheart. I'll be a quick as I can."

Vaughn changed the bandage and gave Madi a pill.

"Can I sleep with you and Mummy?" Madi asked "I don't want to be in the dark alone."

"Okay just for tonight."

Madi got exited and feel asleep in between Sydney and Vaughn.

Vaughn and Sydney headed off to work leaving Madi at school. At first she was scared to go into school in case her arm started to hurt but both Sydney and Vaughn had reassured her that it would be okay. Sydney made it to work and was greeted by her Father.

"Sweetheart Vaughn told me what happened. I'm so glad you're alright." Jack pulled his daughter into a tight hug. "Madi. How's her arm?"

"Better." Replied Sydney "She's complained it hurt last night but she's been okay otherwise."

"That's good to here. How about you? Vaughn said you had trouble breathing."

"I'm fine Dad. I just inhaled too much smoke. I'm breathing okay now." Sydney reassured, smiling.

"That's good to hear Sweetheart. If you'll excuse me I have to get on with some paper work. Bye."

"Bye Dad." Sydney replied.

Sydney started to do some filing and then was called to the briefing room for her latest mission.

"Sit down Agent Bristow."

Sydney nodded and took a seat next across from Marshall.

"As you can see on your screen there is a picture of Marvin Karvelo from Russia. He has some rambaldi scrolls. Agent Bristow your mission is to break into Marvin's house and to retrieve the scrolls. You leave at 21.00. Marshall will show you the gadgets."

Marshall stood up and fiddled with his gadget.

"This looks likes an ordinarily credit card but you're wrong. This card, once placed in the door will unlock it."

Marshall produced a big grin. "And this…this is a lipstick you put it on likes this…" Marshall pretended to put on the lipstick "Well it looks like a lipstick but isn't. You can use it to spray anyone to sleep. You know in case they try and kill you which they probably won't but they could." Marshall stopped and put the gadget back on the table.

"Thank you Marshall." Kendal said, "Debriefing dismissed."

Sydney made it back out to her desk and began work again. She sipped her coffee whilst munching on a B.L.T sandwich she had brought earlier. She spent the afternoon looking through emails and tidying up her desk before going to pick up Madi from Emma's house. She started the car and began to drive to Emma's house when her phone rang.

"Hello Sydney speaking."

"Hi its Emma. Madi won't stop crying. She's under my bed and won't come out. She keeps crying for you or Vaughn."

"Okay don't panic I'm on my way over now. Just tell her Mummy's coming."

Sydney sped off towards Emma's house wondering why Madi was crying.

Sydney raced up the steps to Emma's house and rang the doorbell. Emma was quick to answer.

"She's up stairs under my bed." Emma said.

Sydney went upstairs and found Madi sobbing under Emma's big bed.

"Hey Madi. Mummy's here." Sydney said and she crouched down to be at eye level with her Daughter.

"Why are you crying?" Sydney asked but Madi didn't reply and cried more.

Emma stood in the doorway a worried expression fixed on her face.

"We were playing hide and seek and I went to find her and she was in here crying. She wouldn't tell me what was wrong and asked for you or Vaughn to come."

"Thanks for calling me then." Sydney said.

"No problem. I didn't know what to do."

"You did the right thing calling me. Don't worry I'm sure its not your fought."

Sydney then turned her attention back to Madi.

"Madi I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong."

Madi looked at Mother with tears down her face.

"Mummy you remember when we got out the burning building and the noise of the ambulance and fire trucks were heard."

"Yes." Sydney replied, wondering where the conversation was leading

"I heard them outside again. Is there a going to be a fire again?" Madi asked.

"Oh Sweetheart of course not. You're safe with Emma here. There's not going to be a fire. Were you that worried?"

Madi nodded "I thought there was a fire."

"Come here." Sydney said and pulled her Daughter into a hug.

"Its okay Sweetheart nothing will ever happen to you again. I promise. I love you."

Madi smiled and wiped her cheeks.

"I love you too Mummy."

"Did she get off to sleep?" Vaughn asked Sydney.

"Yep like a light. She was exhausted. She said she enjoyed school today which is good."

"Yeah it is."

Sydney was sitting on the sofa with Vaughn both slipping hot chocolate with marshmallows in them.

"So how was work? Win any matches."

"Work was great. My team won one match. I'm really proud of them."

"I bet you are." Sydney replied, smiling.

"Can we snuggle?" Sydney asked.

"Sure." Vaughn replied and Sydney leant into Vaughn as he snuggled up to her.

"Hey you want to watch a video?" Vaughn asked after a while.

"Sure let's watch _'Daredevil._ I love Ben Affleck in it_" _Sydney suggested.

"Sure, okay but I didn't know you had a thing for Ben Affleck."

"I don't." Sydney replied. "I just like him in that film."

"You have a thing for him." Vaughn said.

"No I don't."

By this time Sydney was in a fit of giggles because Vaughn was tickling her.

"Stop it that tickles!" Sydney cried. "Anyway I have to get ready for work soon. I have a mission tonight. Let's watch a bit of the film and we can watch the rest tomorrow."

"Okay good thinking."

Vaughn put on the film and the two of them sat and watched the film together.

To be continued….

**__**

AN: Thanks for all the cool reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More soon.


	5. The mission

****

Title: The Vaughn's

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Summary: Adventures with the Vaughn family. Sequel to 'One wedding and a near funeral'

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own Alias but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 5: The mission

Sydney made her way up the steps of the building to Marvin Karvelo's house. She made it to a small door to the left of the building..

"Dixon I'm in." She said into her headset.

She started to walk down a long passageway that lead into the main part of the building. The house was big and had ivy growing on the outside of it. She made it round a corner when a set of three guards launched their attack. One of them grabbed Sydney flipping her over, but she was too quick and gave the guard a punch in the face and stomach sending him to the ground, motionless. The other guard ran in and did a round of kicks at Sydney's face. She stumbled backwards holding her jaw where a large bruise was forming.

"You Son of a btch!" She shouted and smashed the guard in the face with her foot.

He staggered backwards, lip and nose bleeding. She kicked him again and used her lipstick to send him to sleep. A round of kicks was given to the third guard and he soon fell to the floor too.

"Dixon I've knocked out three guards. I'm making my way deeper into the house."

"Copy that. Be careful Syd."

Sydney made it deeper into the house looking for the Rambaldi scrolls. She came to a dead end where only a door was. Using her credit card she swiped the door, opened it and went inside. The room was filled with ornaments of Chinese and Russian origin. She began to search through the ornaments looking for the Rambaldi scrolls. Hidden at the back of a table was a large box and inside the Rambaldi scrolls. Sydney quickly snatched them and ran out the door just as Marvin came around the corner.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

Sydney who was dressed in a blonde wig and dress said "I am your new personal servant. I was cleaning up and found these."

"You leave those alone." Marvin ordered "And I didn't call for a servant to be brought here."

"I'm the best. I will clean your rooms and do your laundry for you if you want."

Marvin glared "I don't need your help servant girl. Now leave me alone."

"As you wish." Sydney replied and started to walk away.

Marvin came up behind her and grabbed her arm.

"Give me the scrolls first. What would a servant girl want with those?"

"What would you want with those?" Sydney replied, coldly.

"Give me the scrolls!" Marvin shouted and pulled out a knife from his pocket.

"It's either you give me the scrolls or I stab you to death servant girl."

Sydney wasted no time and pushing off from the wall gave Marvin around of kicks to his face and stomach. He recovered quickly and kicked Sydney in the stomach, winding her. She staggered backwards trying to catch her breath. He lunged at her as she kicked and punched him. He grabbed her and threw her against the wall. Sydney sat dazed for a moment and when she stood up Marvin sunk the knife into her arm. She flinched in pain and managed to grab the knife off him, sinking it into his body. He fell dead to the floor, a look of terror on his face.

"Dixon I have the scrolls. I'm heading back."

"Good work Syd." Dixon replied.

Sydney made it home in the early hours of the morning exhausted. She quietly opened the door to her house and went inside. She found Vaughn sound asleep on the sofa. She made it into the kitchen and flicked on the light, looking around for some tea bags for a cup of tea. She made some tea and heard Vaughn stir as she walked back into the living room.

"Syd?" He called out, sleepily.

"Its me." Sydney replied and went to the sofa and sat down next to him.

"How was your mission?" He asked her as he kissed her on the lips.

"Tough but okay."

Vaughn smiled and then noticed the cut on Sydney's arm that was bleeding and dripping blood down her dress.

"Syd what happened to your arm?"

"Its nothing. Just got sliced with a knife." Sydney replied.

"It doesn't look nothing to me." Vaughn said "Let me get a bandage."

"I'm fine, really." Sydney protested.

"Let me play Doctor Vaughn."

Sydney signed

"Okay you win."

Vaughn went and got a bandage and some antiseptic wipes from the first aid cupboard in the bathroom. He came back and sat down next to Sydney.

"This may sting." He said, applying the wipe to Sydney's cut.

She flinched slightly.

"I did warn you."

He placed the bandage over the cut.

"There good as new. Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"We'll apart from this bruise on my face. I'm fine."

"Do you want an ice pack?" Vaughn asked her, concerned

"No I'll be fine. Let's go to bed. Okay?"

Vaughn nodded.

"Mummy!" Madi shouted jumping on the bed where her Mother was sleeping.

"Mummy!" Madi shouted again.

Sydney turned over and sighed.

"Go back to sleep Madi. I want to sleep some more."

Madi tugged at her Mother's arm.

"Up Mummy! Up!" She called again.

She managed to half drag Sydney out of the bed.

"Come on Mummy remember you and Daddy promised to take me to the Zoo today. Have you forgotten?"

Sydney eyes shot open. She hadn't been thinking about the Zoo due to the missions she had been on.

"Oh God. Its today." Sydney jumped out of bed and put her fluffy slippers on.

"Daddy is making pancakes Mummy." Madi said as she went to hug Sydney.

"That's great because I'm starving!"

Madi looked at Sydney's face.

"What happened to your face Mummy?" She asked her.

"Nothing you need to worry about Sweetheart Head downstairs and help Daddy with breakfast okay?"

"Yep!" Madi said, exited.

After they had ate their breakfast they made there way to the Zoo.

"I want to see the tigers first." Madi shouted as they went through the entrance.

"Let's look at the monkey's first. They are just over her." Sydney suggested.

Madi pouted her lips "I want to see the tigers!" She cried.

"In a moment Sweetheart." Vaughn said.

They went over to see a group of monkey's swinging in the trees and eating bananas.

Madi tried to copy what the monkeys were doing and made monkey noises.

"I want to be a monkey." Madi said "I can eat and sit in the trees all day. I wouldn't have to go to school."

Sydney smiled "Maybe we should put you in there. I'm sure you'd fit in."

Vaughn laughed and pointed "Yeah Madi can sit over there."

Madi growled at her parents.

"Now can we see the tigers?" Madi asked after a few minutes.

Sydney nodded.

"Now we can see the tigers."

They began to walk over to the tiger enclosure when something caught Sydney's eyes. A person was sitting over by the red panda enclosure. Sydney thought she recognised the person. The person moved and Sydney's face turned chalk white.

**__**

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. More will be up soon. Who do you think the person? Answers on a postcard please!


	6. Shocked

****

Title: The Vaughn's

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Summary: Adventures with the Vaughn family. Sequel to 'One wedding and a near funeral'

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own Alias but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 6: Shocked.

Sydney staggered back, falling into Vaughn.

"Whoa Syd." Vaughn caught her in his arms and turned her round so he was facing him. He looked her in the eyes, concerned.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Sydney nodded.

"I'm feeling fine. I just thought I saw someone. That's all. Don't worry."

"If you're sure." Vaughn replied, still worried slightly.

Sydney nodded and smiled.

"Lets go and look at the Elephants."

Madi grinned at her Mother.

"I Love elephants!"

Sydney took her Daughter by the hand and lead her towards the elephant enclosure.

"Look Mummy the elephants are playing with each other!" Madi cried.

Sydney smiled and let her Daughter closer to the enclosure to get a better look.

Vaughn walked over and placed his hand on Sydney's shoulder. She flinched slightly.

"Syd you sure you're okay? You're really jumpy."

"No I'm okay. You just startled me that was all. Don't worry let's just enjoy ourselves whilst we have the day off."

She gave Vaughn and reassuring smile and took him by the hand.

"Come on you two." She said "Let's go and see the lions."

"Yay lions! Lions!" Madi cried and jumped with joy.

They walked over to the lion enclosure and started to take a look. Two lions were basking in the sunshine asleep whilst one was prowling around in the distance.

"I can't see." Madi said

"Come here." Vaughn said and he lifted Madi up so she could see the lions better.

"We are leaning about animals at school and what noise they make." Madi said. "The lion makes a roar noise when it is angry."

"Wow." Vaughn said "You do know your stuff."

Sydney looked on smiling.

"She's turning into a little professor already."

Madi giggled.

They made it around another four enclosures before they stopped form something to eat. Of course Madi had ice-cream. She had chocolate all over her face.

"Come here little messy face." Sydney said. Madi leaned over and tried to kiss Sydney.

"Don't kiss me! Yuck! Let me clean your face." Madi giggled as Sydney wiped the chocolate off her face.

"That's better."

Vaughn sipped his coffee.

"It was great to bring Madi here. She loves the animals."

"Well her first word was cat." Sydney reminded Vaughn. "She's always loved animals."

"Yeah she has."

"Where do you want to go next Madi?" Vaughn asked her.

Madi sat there thinking.

"Let's go see the penguins."

"Okay then. Penguins it is."

The three of them went to the penguin enclosure and watched the keeper feeding the penguins. Afterwards they started to walk back to the car to drive home.

"I'm going to start the dinner." Vaughn said.

"Okay. I'll take a shower. Madi why don't you do some colouring on the kitchen table. Alright?"

Madi nodded. "Okay Mummy."

Sydney went and had a shower. She came out and dressed. She decided to look through some old pictures. Whilst looking though she came across a photo of Danny. Tears welled up in her eyes and she started to cry. Madi carried her picture into the bedroom where Sydney was and found her crying.

"Mummy why are you sad?" Madi asked.

"I'm okay Sweetie. Don't worry."

Madi got her teddy bear and brought it back.

"Hug Mr fluffy." She handed Sydney her teddy bear. Sydney took it and gave it a squeeze.

"Thanks Madi."

Madi smiled and left the room to find Vaughn.  
"Daddy." She called.

Vaughn came out of the kitchen wearing oven gloves.

"Mummy is crying." Madi said.

Vaughn nodded and made it to the bedroom where he could here Sydney crying.

"Syd you okay?" He went to her side and pulled her into a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder as she cried.

"Please tell me what's wrong."

He saw the photo of Danny lying on the bed.

"Oh Syd is this about Danny?"

Sydney nodded.

"Today at the Zoo. I thought I…I thought I saw Danny."

"Danny?"

"Yes. I thought I saw Danny and it brought back memories of when he was alive."

"Oh Syd. Why didn't you tell me?" Vaughn asked.

"I didn't want to spoil our day."

Vaughn wiped the tears from Sydney cheeks.

"Why are you crying. Danny is dead. You can't have seen him."

"That's what I keep telling myself but the guy looked so much like him."

"Syd listen Danny is dead. Slone killed him. There is no way he is alive."

Sydney nodded.

"I don't know why I got so upset. I feel so silly."

"Syd you were his fiancé. You have a right to be upset. I bet you'd be over the moon if he came back."

"I would be so happy. But then I wouldn't be able to be with you. The one I love."

Sydney rolled Vaughn onto his bed and played with his hair whilst Vaughn put kisses all over her.

"That better?" He asked.

"Much thanks."

"Come on let's eat dinner." Vaughn suggested.

Sydney smiled and followed Vaughn to the kitchen for dinner.

That night Sydney lay asleep in bed with Vaughn's hand draped over her stomach when her mobile phone began to ring.

"Augh!" Sydney moaned and got out of bed to answer it.

"Hello. Speaking?"

"This is Danny."

To be continued…

**__**

AN: So Danny didn't die! Find out what happens next soon. Thanks for all the reviews. I like them a lot.


	7. Danny

****

Title: The Vaughn's

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Summary: Adventures with the Vaughn family. Sequel to 'One wedding and a near funeral'

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own Alias but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 7: Danny

Sydney's face turned pale.

"D..D..D Danny?"

"Yes that's me. Hi Sydney!"

Suddenly the phone went dead. Sydney tried to get her head around what just happened. In shock she felt sick inside and ran to the bathroom, collapsing at the toilet. She took deep breathes as heaves began to rack her body. There was a noise behind her and Vaughn was standing in the doorway looking concerned.

"Syd you okay?" He dropped down next to her, pulling back her hair as she threw up again.

"I'm okay." She said shakily. She tried to stand but collapsed into Vaughn's safe embrace. Vaughn felt Sydney's forehead. She looked the colour of a white sheet.

"You don't feel hot." He said.

Sydney shook her head.

"No I don't."

Vaughn helped Sydney back to bed and got her a glass of water. She sat on the bed and drank it, her hands shaking a lot.

"What's wrong Syd?" He pulled her into a hug and rubbed her arms up and down, trying to stop her from shaking so much.

"I." Sydney began "I got a phone call from someone." Sydney's eyes were full of fear.

"It was Danny." Sydney said.

"Danny?" Vaughn asked.

"Yes. He called me but how, how did he call me he was dead. He called me and said Hi and oh my god. He called me."

"Syd calm down you're not making any sense."

"Of course not!" Sydney spat. "Danny, the guy Slone killed just phoned me up. How can I calm down!?"

Vaughn eyes were wide with the shock of Sydney shouting. Sydney looked at him saddened and started to sob.

"Oh god Vaughn I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"It's okay." Vaughn rubbed her back, quieting her down.

"Let's go back to sleep. It was probably the wrong number."

He clambered back into bed but Sydney didn't.

"Come on Syd." Vaughn said after a while. "The bed's getting cold."

Sydney shook her head.

"I have to go and see my Father."

"Come on Syd. Let's go back to sleep you can see your Father in the morning. He's probably sleeping."

"I have to see him Vaughn. What if Slone didn't kill Danny? What if he's still alive? What if he still loves me?"

"Syd he can't love you. You're with me. Alright? Stop worrying about it. Danny is dead. End of story."

"Then why did he phone me up? It was Danny's voice. It sounded like him so much."

"Syd you're are delving too much into this."

Sydney started to dress into some clothes.

"I'm going to see my Father."

Sydney drove to her Father's house that wasn't too far away. She parked the car and made it up the steps to his front door. She knocked three times before a tired Jack answered the door.

"Sydney I'm so glad you are here. I was just about to call you."

"Good. Can we speak?" Sydney asked.

Jack nodded.

"Come inside."

Jack lead Sydney over the sofa and they sat.

"Dad I just got a phone call from Danny." Sydney voice quivered as she said the words.

"Yes we have just had entail that Danny has been spotted. Kendall wants to see us now."

Sydney nodded.

"I can't get my head around this. I thought Slone killed Danny."

"Me too." Jack replied "Come on we better leave."

Sydney nodded and followed her Father out to the car.

As soon as they had arrived they went to the debriefing room to meet with Kendall and the rest of the gang.

"Good morning Agent Bristow." Kendall greeted.

Sydney took a seat next to her Father.

"As you all know we have just had entail that Danny has been spotted. We tracked him down and found he is working on a new Rambaldi project."

"What kind of Rambaldi project?" inquired Sydney.

"There is a new Rambaldi device hidden under the sea of LA. If it is activated there will be a humongous explosion and LA will be literally wiped out."

"Oh God!" Sydney cried.

"We also found out the only way to operate this device is with a key. This is a key from your Childhood, Agent Bristow. In case Danny gets his hands on it on first I want you to undergo hypno-regression therapy so we can find out where it is. Alright?"

Sydney nodded.

"What I don't understand is why Danny wasn't killed by Slone."

"We don't know either. We can't ask Slone because he is dead. I'm sure once we catch Danny all answers will be revealed."

"When do I undergo the hypno-regression?" Sydney asked.

"Go home get some sleep. At 9am I want you back here. Alright?"

Sydney nodded.

"Okay debriefing dismissed."

Sydney made it back to the house, tears in her eyes. She wished Danny had died because she was scared of what he might do. She didn't want LA to be blown up. Everyone would be killed. She'd never be able to see Vaughn and Madi ever again. She made it up the steps to the house and went inside. She undressed and got into bed.

"Hey." Vaughn said sleepily.

"Hey yourself." Sydney replied, sniffing back the tears.

"Are you okay?" Vaughn asked.

Sydney shook her head.

"I was right it was Danny on the phone. Kendall had entail that Danny has been spotted working on a new Rambaldi device. A device that will blow up LA."

Vaughn turned to face Sydney, now believing what she was saying.

"Oh God. What's going to happen?"

"They need me to undergo hypo-regression therapy in the morning. There is a key from my childhood that actives this device. They need me to find out where it is before Danny gets it." Sydney replied.

"Oh God. I promise to give my full support in this matter."

Sydney smiled and kissed Vaughn on the lips.

"Thanks."

Sydney snuggled down.

"Let's go to sleep."

"Okay. Night" Vaughn replied and put his arm around Sydney and snuggled up to her.

The next morning Sydney woke to find Madi sitting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Sweetheart what's up?"

Madi looked at her Mother saddened.

"Emma can't pick me up today. She's sick."

"Is that so. Is someone else picking you up?"

"Yeah Francie is going to. I want Emma to pick me up. She said she's buy me ice-cream after school today."

"We'll Emma can't help if she's feeling ill. I'm sure she'll be better soon."

Madi nodded and rushed into the kitchen and brought a picture back.

"This is for you Mummy. I painted it myself."

Sydney looked at the picture. It was a picture of three people whom she presumed was herself Vaughn and Madi. She smiled.

"This is great Madi. Thanks so much. I'll stick it on the wall later."

Madi smiled.

Sydney made it into the kitchen where Vaughn was.

"Hey Honey." He greeted.

Sydney smiled.

"I've got to take Madi to school and get off to work. Good luck with today. I hope it goes well."

Sydney smiled.

"Thanks. Me too."

Sydney and Vaughn shared a passionate kiss before Vaughn left the house with Madi.

Sydney was sitting in the chair having wires stuck to her head. Dr Barnett sat to one side.

"Alright Agent Bristow I'm going to start counting down from three when I get to one I want you to open your eyes and tell me where you are. Three…Two…One…"

To be continued…

AN: Thanks for all the cool reviews. What did you think of this chapter. Good/Bad points please. Watch this space for the next update!


	8. Blue Tinge

****

Title: The Vaughn's

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Summary: Adventures with the Vaughn family. Sequel to 'One wedding and a near funeral'

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own Alias but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 8: Blue tinge

Sydney opened her eyes. She was in her house when she was five years old. She was sitting at the top of the stairs playing with her dolls.

"Where are you Sydney?" Dr Barnett asked.

"In my house. I'm at the top of the stairs playing with my dolls." Sydney replied.

"Have a look around. Can you see the key?"

Sydney began to look around the bottom of the house.

"I can't see one." She replied.

"Okay keep looking. What room are you in now?"

"The kitchen. I'm heading upstairs."

"Okay Sydney." Dr Barnett replied.

Sydney made her way upstairs when she froze. Her Mother was standing on the landing. Sydney hadn't seen her Mum in ages and froze, a tear dropping from her eye.

"What do you see Sydney?"

"My Mum. She's in the house." Sydney whimpered a little.

"Remember nothing can hurt you. Non of this is real." Dr Barnett reassured.

Sydney walked passed her Mother into her room and began to walk about and go through the boxes. On the fifth box she opened there was a large key.

"I've found the key. it's in a brown box."

"Okay good work Sydney. I'm going to count down from three when I get to one I want you to open your eyes. One, two, three."

Sydney opened her eyes.

"I know where the box is. It's on the chest of draws in my bedroom at home. I'll go home and get it."

Dr Barnett smiled and Kendall walked in.

"Good work Sydney."

Sydney drove home and when she arrived at the door she found that it was slightly ajar. When she went inside she found the place was a wreck. Someone had been in there. She went to her bedroom and found the box empty. Danny had received the key. She raced back to the JTF building to speak to Kendall.

"Danny has the key. He raided my house and has it."

"Okay. Here's what we are going to do. Danny has just been seen on the beach of LA. He must be going to active the device. I want you to head down there and stop him. Get your gear on."

Sydney nodded.

"I'll get right to it."

Sydney got into her gear and started to drive off to the beach. She arrived to find lots of people sun bathing in the heat of the sun. Danny was nowhere to be seen. She started to scan the area for any signs of Danny. She thought of giving up when suddenly she spotted him by the rocks. She began to walk over, holding her gun.

"Hello." Sydney greeted.

Danny turned around.

"Sydney its so nice to see you. How have you been?"

Sydney glared.

"You were supposed to be dead!" She shouted.

"I know. What a shame." Danny laughed an evil laugh.

Sydney walked over and slapped him across the cheek.

"You son of a bitch!" She cried.

Danny didn't care and laughed.

"Sadly I have the key so you can't stop me now."

Sydney tried to attack Danny but he's men appeared and shot Sydney with a tranquilliser dart. Danny escaped to the ocean.

Sydney woke up tied to a chair. She tried to move but found she couldn't. Danny's guards where nowhere to be seen so she stood up and moved the chair to the other side of the room. Putting pressure on a valve, managed to break apart her hand cuffs. Just as she was set free Danny's men came into the room and immediately launched their attack on Sydney. Sydney set a round of kicks in one of the men's faces and sent him to the floor. The second man collapsed when she kicked him in the stomach and head. The third kicked Sydney in the stomach leaving her winded but she fought back and soon he was on the floor also. With all of them down she headed to the sea to get the key.

Being a fast swimmer she managed to catch up with Danny very easily. She tried to get the key off him but it was hard to tackle him underwater. She managed to punch him a few times and blood started to form in the water where she had punched his nose. She got out her gun and pointed it as his head. She wasn't quick enough and he kicked her in the stomach that sent her backwards somewhat. She fell on a rock in the water and gashed her arm. Blood started to flow from the cut and the water started to go a crimson red colour. Sydney lunged forward but Danny grabbed for her oxygen mask and ripped it off, sending it to the sea bed below. Sydney knew that even with all her training she could never hold her breath underwater for long time. She pulled the catch on her gun but Danny flew round and hit her with his oxygen tank that sent her flying backwards. She hit her head hard on a piece of jagged rock. Blood began to pour from the cut. With one last try she trigged the gun with sent a bullet straight into Danny's head. His head jerked backwards and horror shone over his face. He dropped the key and Sydney grabbed it, placing it her pocket. Danny sunk to the sea bed below. Sydney realising she didn't have much air left tried to reach Danny's air supply but couldn't reach it as Danny was sinking fast to the floor. Sydney panicked and started to make her way to the surface. She gasped as her head bobbed out of the water and back under. She started to swim back to the shore. She was feeling extremely dizzy and her head hurt. The cut on it was bleeding profusely. Her arm was stinging and was bleeding too. She made it nearly to the shore when her head started to sink dangerously underwater. She couldn't keep her eyes open and felt extremely ill. She started to go into shock and soon her eyes closed and she fell into unconsciousness. Her head sunk underwater.

Vaughn had a shorter day at work so he was spending the afternoon with Madi on the beach. She was building sandcastles.

"Look Danny I built one." Madi said smiling widely.

"So you did Sweetie." Vaughn added a flag to the top of the sandcastle.

Madi giggled.

"Let's do another one Danny."

"Okay." Vaughn agreed.

Suddenly there was a lot of shouting as a body was dragged from the waters. Vaughn heard the commotion and he and Madi raced down the beach. Nothing could prepare Vaughn for the slight hr saw in front of his eyes. Madi looked down in shock.

"Mummy?" She asked very quietly.

Vaughn bent down to get a better look at Sydney. He gasped when she noticed Sydney's lips were blue…

To be continued…

__

AN: I managed to update before I go on holiday. Yay! I was a bit disappointed about how this chapter turned out. Hope you all don't think the same way. What do you think of this chapter? Was it good? I'm not good at fight scenes so I tried my best. I hope you like this chapter.


	9. Motionless

****

Title: The Vaughn's

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Summary: Adventures with the Vaughn family. Sequel to 'One wedding and a near funeral'

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own Alias but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 9: Motionless

Vaughn bent down so he was he was next to Sydney. Madi was standing behind him in shock, her face white.

"Sir are you okay?" A man asked from the front of the crowd.

"I am but she isn't. This is my wife. Can you call an ambulance please?"

"Okay." The man replied and ran up the beach.

Vaughn turned his attention back to Sydney. Her face was as white a sheet and blood was all over her face from the cut. Vaughn noticed she had hurt her arm too. He shook her gently, trying to arose her but it didn't work.

"Come on Syd." He sobbed, "Wake up for me."

He looked at her face and her blue lips. She wasn't breathing. He told the crowd to move away as he started rescue breaths. It took him four breaths before Sydney sputtered and started coughing up water. Vaughn rolled her onto her side and she continued to heave onto the sand, her whole body shaking.

"Let it out Syd. I've got you. Everything's okay."

Once Sydney had finished throwing up Vaughn rolled her onto her back.

"Hey Syd." He soothed, shading her eyes from the sun. "Everything's going to be okay now. The ambulance is on their way. Just hang on."

Vaughn tore a piece of his shirt off and pressed it to Sydney's head wound and tore off another piece for her arm.

"Madi?" Sydney asked frantically searching around.

"Don't worry she's right here with me."

He took Madi by the hand and pulled her forward.

"Hey Sweetheart." Sydney smiled at her Daughter.

Madi smiled back, still very worried about her Mother.

"Hi Mummy." Madi said.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Vaughn said and kissed Sydney.

When he pulled away though Sydney's eyes were shut tightly and her breathing was shallow.

"Syd you okay?" He asked her.

Sydney opened her eyes slightly.

"My head hurts." Sydney said before closing her eyes.

"Sydney stay with me. Come on Syd. Its okay. Come on."

Sydney eyes remained shut. She needed hospital treatment write away.

Madi started to get distressed when she saw her Mum and started to cry. Vaughn was panicking. He pulled Madi into a hug and tried to calm her down but she cried for Sydney. Suddenly two paramedics came running down the beach.

"Hiya. I'm Jack and this is Kate."

"I'm Vaughn. This is my Daughter Madi and my wife."

"Okay we'll just check her over and then get her to hospital okay?"

Vaughn nodded.

"She was awake but she just lost consciousness. I had to give her rescue breaths."

"Okay thanks for the information. If you'd like to get out the way we can help your wife."

Vaughn carried Madi out the way that was sobbing into his shoulder.

"Its okay Madi. Mummy will be okay. I promise."

The two paramedics worked hard stabilising Sydney and soon she was being air lifted to the hospital.

"She's in critical condition Mr Vaughn." Kate said. "She's lost a lot of blood and is having difficulty breathing."

Vaughn felt sick inside. What if Syd wouldn't survive? What if she died?

Sydney was rushed into the Stafford Navel Hospital and immediately the Doctors' got to work trying to stabilise her. It was hard work though because Sydney was losing a lot of blood so she had to be given some more. Vaughn stood behind the glass with Madi in his arms that had stopped crying.

"Where's Mummy gone?" Madi asked Vaughn.

"She's through there." Vaughn pointed at the glass.

"Can we see her?" Madi asked hopeful.

"Not at the moment Sweetheart. Mummy's very sick."

"I miss Mummy." Madi said with tears in her eyes.

"I miss her too. She'll get better. It's going to be okay."

Madi smiled and the Doctor came out of the room.

"You must be Mr Vaughn and Madi." The Doctor pulled a face at Madi that made her laugh. He then shook Vaughn's hand.

"Is Sydney going to be okay?" Vaughn asked.

The Doctor face was stricken and he didn't now how to word his sentence.

"I'm afraid the news isn't good. Due to Sydney suffering a head trauma and being starved of Oxygen she has fallen into a coma. I'm very sorry."

Vaughn's face turned white.

"Oh God! But…. But she will…she will wake up?"

"I'm afraid we don't know. It could be days, weeks even months before she wakes up if she does."

Vaughn sat down on a chair.

"What are the odds of her waking up?" Vaughn asked.

"Well she is showing brain activity so she hasn't sustained any permanent brain damage which is a good sign. We'll have to monitor her closely. Even if she does wake I don't know what she'll remember. She may not remember anything at all and that's going to take a while to sort out."

Vaughn put his head in his hands.

"Why did this have to happen? Why?" He muttered into his hands.

He'd forgotten about Madi who was standing there looking through the glass. She turned to Vaughn.

"What does a coma mean?"

Vaughn phoned Jack that afternoon and he immediately headed to the hospital to be with Sydney. Since the birth of Madi Jack and Sydney had become closer.

"Hello Madi." Jack said, picking up Madi and cuddly here.

"Hello Granddad. Mummy's sick." Madi looked sad.

"I know Sweetie. I came to see her."

Vaughn came out of the room, his face white.

"Michael how is she?" He asked.

"In a coma." Vaughn replied.

Jack laid his hand on Vaughn's shoulder for comfort.

"Sydney's strong. If I know my Daughter like I know I do she'll pull through."

Vaughn nodded and smiled.

Jack followed Vaughn into the room. Monitors and leads were flowing from Sydney in all directions. She had a ventilator tube coming out of her mouth, helping her breathe. Vaughn expected her to move, to open her beautiful eyes and smile at him but she didn't. She just lay there not moving, not even a twitch. This scared Vaughn a lot. Madi scrabbled onto the seat next to Sydney and started to tell her what she's been up to at school and how she had made friends with a girl at playtime.

"Can she hear me?" Madi asked.

"I'm sure she's listening." Jack replied.

Vaughn had told Madi what a coma meant and that had shocked her. Mummies in a deep sleep he had told her and he didn't know when she would wake up or if she would wake up. Being as bright as Madi was she immediately understand and went very quiet and then started to cry. Vaughn had cried with her.

Jack took Sydney's hand and kissed it lightly.

"Please wake up Sweetheart." He said.

****

To be continued…

__

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been on holiday then I wasn't well. I'm feeling a little better now. Thanks for all the excellent reviews. I don't know when the next update will be. Hopefully soon. Thanks.


	10. Coma

****

Title: The Vaughn's

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Summary: Adventures with the Vaughn family. Sequel to 'One wedding and a near funeral'

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own Alias but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 10: Coma

Vaughn spent the night at Sydney's side. Jack had taken Madi home for the night as she had school the next day. Vaughn woke up about four in the morning as the nurse came in to check Sydney's vitals.

"How is she?" Vaughn asked sleepily.

"No change." The nurse replied, sombrely

Vaughn let a tear slip passed his eye.

"Would you like some coffee?" The nurse asked before she left.

Vaughn shook his head.

The nurse nodded and left the room.

Vaughn was left once again with Sydney. The only noise on the room was the sound the monitors bleeping and the ventilator helping Sydney breathe.

Vaughn fell asleep once again with his hand in Sydney's.

"Daddy!" Madi shouted as she rushed through the doors into Sydney's room.

"Shhh." Vaughn quieted her down. "Mummies sleeping."

"Sorry." Madi replied.

"Did you have a good time with Granddad?"

"Yep." Madi replied "We had cheese on toast for dinner."

"That's great Sweetheart. How was school?"

"We did hand painting's today. Look."

Madi held up her painting.

"Wow that's very good. Is that for Mummy?"

"Yep. Can we stick it up? Mummy will like to see it when she wakes up from her sleep."

"I'm sure she would." Vaughn smiled.

"Who brought you to the hospital?"

"Emma did. She's outside in the waiting room."

"Why didn't you say? She'll want to see Sydney. Come on let's get her."

Vaughn and Madi made it down to the waiting room where Emma was sitting.

"Hey Emma." He said.

Emma stood up and smiled.

"Hi Michael. I heard what happened. How is she?"

"Not good. She's not woken up yet."

"I'm sorry to hear that. If you want me to take Madi off your hands for a while that's no problem."

"That's very kind of you. Thanks."

Vaughn guided Emma back to the room where Sydney lay still not moving.

"Did the Doctor say when she would wake up?"

"No. They don't know." Vaughn said sobbing.

Emma laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Everything will be okay."

"Thanks Emma."

Emma smiled.

"Why don't I take Madi to my place for a while and let you be alone with Sydney."

Vaughn smiled.

"Thanks that would be great. Is that okay Madi?"

Madi nodded.

"Yep. You keep Mummy safe please."

"I will Sweetheart. Have fun with Emma."

Madi smiled and Emma picked her up and carried her out of the room.

Vaughn decided to phone Eric and tell him to tell Kendall why he and Sydney wouldn't be in work.

Eric picked up the phone.

"Hi speaking?"

"Hey man its Vaughn."

"Hey what's up?"

"Its Syd-" Vaughn trailed off.

"Vaughn you didn't. She's not pregnant again because if she is-" Vaughn cut him off.

"No!" Vaughn shouted.

"Hey man cool down." Eric said.

Vaughn started to sob into the phone.

"Vaughn I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Vaughn cut Eric off.

"Its not your fault. Sydney's in a coma. I found her at the beach. She wasn't breathing."

"Oh God! She must have been on the mission to get Danny. I'm so sorry man. Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah there is. Can you tell Kendall Sydney and I won't be in work until she's better?"

"Sure man. I hope Syd wakes up soon."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye!" Eric replied and they both hung up their phones.

Vaughn headed back to the room to be alone with Sydney. He kissed her forehead and held her hand. Suddenly the door opened and the Doctor walked in.

"Mr Vaughn how are you?"

"Just tired."

"If you'd like to have a sleep-"

"No." Vaughn cut in "No. I'd like to be with Sydney."

"Okay. I've just come to a neurological exam on Sydney to check for any brain damage that might have built up."

"Okay." Vaughn replied, "How is she really?"

Vaughn looked worried.

"To be honest with you not very good. Her vitals are improving but it will take time. The worst won't hit her until she wakes up even if she does. I'm so sorry for this to happen to you. How is your daughter coping?"

"She's doing okay considering what she's been though. She's with Emma our babysitter."

"That's probably the best idea. If you could step out the way I'll be able to perform my tests on Sydney."

Vaughn moved out the way, tears welling up in his eyes. He watched as the Doctor performed a battery of tests on Sydney.

"Okay she's running a slight fever which will be our first concern at the moment. We'll need to make sure she doesn't develop an infection."

"Is there any good news?" Vaughn asked.

"No I'm afraid not."

The Doctor smiled at Vaughn before leaving. Vaughn just stood there and wept.

****

To be continued…

__

AN:Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you liked this chapter.


	11. News

****

Title: The Vaughn's

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Summary: Adventures with the Vaughn family. Sequel to 'One wedding and a near funeral'

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own Alias but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 11: News

It had been three days now and Sydney still hadn't woken up. Vaughn had phoned Francie and Will to tell them the news and they came and visited Sydney in the hospital. Day by day Sydney's vitals were improving but her fever was getting worse. They started to get fluids into her to get rid of her fever and to starve her off any infection setting in. Vaughn spent most of the time by Sydney's side sometimes with Madi on his lap who continually asked when Sydney would wake up. All Vaughn could do was pray she would wake up soon. He missed her so much. Madi couldn't sleep at night, worrying about her Mother to much. She'd been allowed some days off school because of what had happened. Vaughn had wished that Madi stayed in school. He didn't want her to see Sydney in the state she was in. He didn't want to upset Madi any further. Vaughn sat in the chair reading a book to Madi.

"Mummy likes this book." Madi said "She reads it to me at night."

"That's nice. I'm sure she's enjoying me reading it."

"She like's the cat in the story. I like the bird. The bird is a blue colour."

"That's right he is."

Madi averted her eyes away from the book and looked at Sydney.

"Why is Mummy sleeping so long?" She asked.

"Mummy's hurt herself very badly and it means she has to sleep longer. Hopefully she'll wake up soon."

Madi nodded

"I really miss Mummy." Madi had tears in her eyes.

"I miss Mummy too Sweetheart." Vaughn kissed Madi on the head and hugged her tight.

Suddenly the nurse entered the room and smiled at Vaughn and Madi.

"How are you two today?" She asked.

Vaughn looked on sadly.

"Better. Is Sydney getting any better? Will she wake up soon?"

"I'm afraid I don't know when she'll wake up. Her vitals are improving which is a good sign and her fever is starting to go down a little."

Vaughn looked at Sydney sadly then back to the nurse. She smiled at him.

"The Doctor will be in shortly to run some more tests on Sydney. In the mean time why don't you two get some rest."

Vaughn nodded and smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem." The Nurse replied the left.

Madi looked at Vaughn sadly and then suddenly burst into tears. She sobbed into Vaughn shirt wishing Sydney would wake up soon.

Vaughn woke up a while later to find Madi wasn't in the room. He got up in a panic and started to quickly search the room. Suddenly the Doctor entered the room.

"Mr Vaughn if you'd like to have a seat."

"Oh God is she alright? Did you find her?" Vaughn was frantic.

"Find who Mr Vaughn? Sydney's been here all along. Are you alright?"

"My Daughter. She was with me and when I woke up she was gone."

"Okay how long ago did you wake up?"

"Just now." Vaughn replied "Sorry I've got to go and look for her."

The Doctor nodded "I hope you find her. If not call security."

Vaughn nodded and rushed out the room.

He looked down the first hallway and into some of the rooms being careful not to wake some of the sleeping patients. He asked a few of the staff and non of them had seen Madi. He rushed outside and started to look around the garden at the back. He headed to the front of the building and walked out the main doors. Over by a bench he spotted Madi. He ran over and immediately dropped at her side.

"Madi don't you ever run away from me again! Do you hear that!?" Vaughn shouted.

Madi started to cry.

"Oh Madi, Sweetheart I'm sorry I shouted. You have to remember that you don't run away from your parents like that okay? I was very worried about you."

"Sorry." Madi said.

"Now what are you doing out here?" Vaughn asked.

"I heard someone say Mummy wasn't ever waking up from her sleep. That she'd sleep for ever and ever."

"Who did you hear saying that?" Vaughn asked.

"A woman came into the room when you were sleeping."

"Okay. We'll come back to the Hospital with me and I'll ask the Doctor about this. Alright?"

Madi nodded and wiped her eyes.

Vaughn carried his Daughter back to the room where Sydney was. The Doctor was still there looking through some notes.

"Doctor Madi here says someone said that Sydney would never wake up. Is that true?"

The Doctor smiled.

"No I was talking about another patient. Sorry its upset your Daughter I should have talked in private."

"That's okay. Madi its okay now. Mummy's not going to sleep for ever."

Madi grinned.

"Mummy's going to be okay then?"

"I've just run some more tests on Sydney and she's going very well. Her vitals are improving and her fever is coming down. I think if she carries on the way there is a possibility that she'll wake up."

Vaughn smiled and Madi smiled too.

"Oh thank you. That's the best news I've heard all day."

"That's quite alright. Is there anything else you'd like to ask before I go?"

Vaughn nodded.

"Will she have an brain damage when she wakes up?"

"Well her brain is functioning as normal at the moment. She may have some temporary memory loss when she wakes up but she'll get that back. It will take time but if she does wake up she'll most certainly make a full recovery."

"Thanks." Vaughn gave the Doctor a big smile.

"We'll I better go and see my other patients. If there is any change in Sydney's condition come and find me or a nurse."

"Will do." Vaughn replied.

He hugged Madi tight and told her everything was going to be okay.

****

To be continued…

__

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Hoped you liked this chapter. Sorry it's a little short.


	12. Do I know you?

****

Title: The Vaughn's

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Summary: Adventures with the Vaughn family. Sequel to 'One wedding and a near funeral'

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own Alias but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 12: Do I know you?

Vaughn had just finished speaking to Jack on the phone, updating him on Sydney's condition. He returned back the room where Madi was sitting chatting to Sydney. Vaughn went over, lifting Madi off the chair, sitting down and placing Madi on his lap. Madi giggled and started to chat again. Later that day the Doctor came to see Vaughn and informed him that Sydney could wake up any day now hopefully. Vaughn hoped she was right.

"I'm just going to get a coffee Sweetheart." Vaughn said to Madi.

Madi nodded

"Just stay here with Mummy till I come back okay?"

Madi nodded again.

"Okay."

Vaughn went to find some coffee whilst Madi carried on chatting to Sydney.

Vaughn returned a couple of minutes later to find Madi asleep in the chair. She had insisted on staying the night before and couldn't get to sleep. Vaughn kissed Madi on the forehead and pulled another chair across to Sydney's side and held her arm. He sat there for a while listening to the reassuring sounds of the monitors beeping. About ten minutes later he felt Sydney's hand twitch slightly. He jerked up in his seat and waited to feel it again. Sure enough Sydney's hand moved again, only slightly. He moved his head so he could look her in the face.

"Syd." He called softly.

There was no answer.

"Syd wake up Honey." He called again and started to stroke her hand.

Her hand moved again and she brought it up to rub her forehead. When she placed her hand down her forehead was all creased up as if she was in a lot of pain.

"Hang in there Honey. I'm just going to the Doctor."

Vaughn rushed out the room and found the Doctor. She followed him inside.

"You said she's moved her arm?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah just a minute ago. She looks to be in a lot of pain though."

"Okay let's try and get her to open her eyes and I can assess what's wrong."

By this time a Nurse was also in the room looking at Sydney's vital signs.

"All vital signs look good." She said.

The Doctor nodded and started to shake Sydney slightly.

"Mrs Vaughn if you can hear me can you open your eyes?"

Sydney didn't open her eyes but she moved her hand again. Vaughn immediately grabbed it and started to stoke it.

"Its okay Syd. I'm here. Just open you eyes for me if you can."

Sydney brought her other hand up to her head as if to signal something was wrong.

"Why isn't she opening her eyes?" Vaughn asked worried.

"She will. She may be in a lot of pain at the moment. The drugs may be starting to wear off and that's why she's in pain."

Vaughn nodded "Can you give her something?"

"I'll give her some morphine once she's awake."

Vaughn looked back at Sydney.

"Syd come on open your eyes for me." Sydney eyes fluttered open slightly. "That's it Syd good girl. Come on."

Sydney opened her eyes fully and her eyes darted around the room falling on Vaughn's face.

"Hey Honey. You're in Hospital. Everything's okay now."

Sydney nodded slightly and pointed to her head.

"Are you in pain Mrs Vaughn?" The Doctor asked.

Sydney nodded.

"Okay I'll up your morphine and I'll come and check on you in an hour. Okay?"

Sydney nodded and the Nurse upped her morphine dose. They both left the room.

"Hey Syd." Vaughn soothed.

Sydney blinked in response and started to close her eyes. Vaughn stroked her hand and smiled down at her as she started to fall asleep.

Sydney woke up about an hour later feeling like she was coming out of a thick fog. Madi was still asleep in the chair and Vaughn was sitting at her side, hand in hers. She gripped his hand tightly to signal she was awake. He turned to face her.

"Hey Honey. How are you feeling?"

Sydney blinked in response and smiled through the tube. Just then the Doctor entered.

"Nice to see you awake Mrs Bristow. I'm Doctor Sheila Harper."

Sydney blinked in response.

"Any pain?" The Doctor asked.

Sydney shook her head.

"That's good then. Vital signs look good."

The Doctor shone a penlight into both of Sydney's eyes.

"Okay you've got a server concussion. Do you feel nauseous or dizziness?"

Sydney nodded.

"Okay. If it gets worse I'll get you some medication to counteract them."

Sydney nodded.

"Now let me just listen to your heart and lungs and we'll see about getting this tube out of your mouth."

Sydney blinked at the Doctor as she checked Sydney over.

"Heart sounds are fine. Lungs sounds are much improved. Okay ready one, two, three blow."

Sydney blew and the tube came out. She started coughing violently and the Doctor handed her some ice chips to take. Sydney's coughing fit subsided and she fell against the pillows, exhausted.

"Okay Sydney I'm going to just do a quick neurological exam on you to check you haven't sustained any brain damage."

Sydney nodded.

"Right. Can you tell me your full name?"

Sydney nodded.

"Sydney Anne Bristow."

"Good and who do you work for?"

"CIA."

"That's right and this is?" She pointed to Vaughn.

"Michael Vaughn my Guardian Angel."

"That's very good Mrs Bristow. Can you tell me who this is?""

She pointed to a sleeping Madi who was sleeping with her thumb in her mouth.

Sydney looked at her for a few minutes, studying her face and features. Sydney turned to the Doctor frowning.

"I have no idea who she is."

****

To be continued….

__

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated sooner but I've not been in the mood to write lately.


	13. Problems

****

Title: The Vaughn's

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Summary: Adventures with the Vaughn family. Sequel to 'One wedding and a near funeral'

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own Alias but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 13: Problems

Vaughn turned to Sydney with a worried look on his face.

"Syd you don't know who this is?" He asked her.

Sydney shook her head.

"Is she a friend of yours of something?"

Vaughn shook his head.

"Syd what I'm going to say may shook you okay." He pointed to Madi "This is your daughter."

Sydney looked in utter shock.

"No this isn't right. Your lying Vaughn!" Sydney shouted, "I don't have a daughter. I don't know who she is and I don't want her in the same room!"

Sydney looked angrily at Vaughn.

"Get her away from me!" Sydney screamed.

Madi woke up and started to cry because of the shouting. Vaughn picked her up and enveloped her in a hug.

"Mr Vaughn I think it would be wise if you take your daughter outside the room for a while."

"Yeah good thinking." Vaughn replied.

Vaughn took Madi outside and placed her on one of the chairs.

"Why is Mummy shouting?" She asked. "She's awake isn't she?"

Vaughn nodded.

"Mummies very sick at the moment Sweetheart so you won't be able to see her for a while okay?"

Madi gave a sad face.

"Why? Mummy just woke from her sleep and I want to see her."

"Maybe later okay? Let Mummy rest. Can you wait here for a while why I talk to Mummy for a bit?"

"Okay." Madi said and Vaughn kissed her on the forehead.

He made his way back into Sydney's room. Sydney was thrashing around in bed and the Doctor was trying to calm her down.

"Syd." Vaughn said and grabbed her arm. Sydney jerked away.

"I don't have a daughter. Why was there a girl in this room?"

"Sydney you need to calm down or I'm going to have to give you something." The Doctor warned.

Sydney calmed down a little.

"Syd what was the last thing you remember?" Vaughn asked.

"I was in the sea and Danny attacked me. I remember feeling really ill and then I blacked out. What's wrong with me?"

The Doctor spoke.

"You've been in a coma for a few days. You lost consciousness in the water and a loss of oxygen and blood meant you fell into a coma."

"Woah" Sydney said.

"Yes you've suffered a server head trauma which we'll need to monitor very closely. I'm going to send you up for another head CT in a moment to make sure you haven't suffered any permanent brain damage due to your memory loss."

Sydney nodded.

"So I've suffered memory loss?"

"Yes that's right." The Doctor replied.

"Syd the girl who was in the room is your Daughter. I'm not lying. Your memory has removed her but I'm sure you'll remember her soon."

Sydney broke down in tears.

"I'm sorry I shouted. I can't remember anything about her and it will break her heart. Please don't tell her I don't remember her. She'll hate me?"

Vaughn took Sydney's hand.

"I promise I won't and I'm going to help you remember who she is."

Sydney arrived back from her Head CT and was lying in bed. The Doctor came over to see Vaughn.

"We performed a head CT on Sydney and I'm awaiting the results. She's not feeling that well at the moment. I've got a nurse keeping a close eye on her. I'll come by later with the results. There is a play area in the relative's room if you'd like to leave your Daughter there. I can have a nurse watch over her if you want."

"That would be good. I don't think Sydney's up to seeing he yet. I'll go and get her."

Vaughn went and found Madi and took her to the relative's room and left her there to play with the toys. He then made it back to Sydney's room. When he went inside Sydney looked as white as a sheet. There was sweat dripping down Sydney forehead.

"Syd the Doctor told me you weren't feeling very well."

Sydney nodded.

"I feel really dizzy." Sydney admitted.

"You want me to get the nurse to give you something for it?" Vaughn asked.

"No. I'm sure it'll pass. Where is my Daughter?"

"Your Daughter's called Madi. She is playing with some toys in the relative's room. She's okay."

Sydney smiled then flew her hand to her mouth.

"Vaughn I'm going to be sick."

Vaughn wasted no time and went and got a nurse who gave Sydney a basin. In no time at all Sydney was throwing up into it. She finished feeling exhausted and laid back against her pillows.

"Feeling better?" Vaughn asked when the nurse had left.

"A little." Sydney replied "But I still feel really dizzy."

Sydney put her head in her hands, taking deep breathes.

"Syd you sure your okay?"

Sydney shook her head.

"The room keeps spinning."

Vaughn pulled Sydney into a hug and kissed her forehead. He pulled away when his lips touched her hot skin.

"Honey you feel hot. I'm going to get the Doctor."

Sydney nodded and Vaughn left the room. He walked down the hall and found the Doctor looking through some notes at the desk.

"Doctor?" Vaughn asked.

The Doctor looked up "Hi Mr Vaughn is everything alright?"

"Sydney's been sick and is complaining of feeling dizzy. She feels hot."

"Okay I'll come and check her out."

The Doctor followed Vaughn to Sydney's room. Sydney was laying on her side her face still very white.

"Hello Sydney. Vaughn tells me you aren't feeling well."

Sydney nodded.

"I feel really dizzy and hot."

The Doctor checked Sydney temperature.

"Okay her temperature is 101 right now. I'm going to get her on some more fluids and give her something for the dizziness. Is that okay Sydney?"

Sydney nodded.

The Doctor pulled Vaughn aside.

"I'm very worried that she may have picked up an infection. If so we'll need to treat her symptoms quickly."

Vaughn nodded.

"Thanks."

"No problem let's hope she feels better soon."

To be continued…

__

AN: Thanks for all the reviews I've got so far and welcome to the new tread! Be warned I'm having a break from this fanfic for a while so I won't be updating for a while.


	14. Reuniting each other

****

Title: The Vaughn's

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Summary: Adventures with the Vaughn family. Sequel to 'One wedding and a near funeral'

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own Alias but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 14: Reuniting each other

Sydney lay in bed drenched in sweat. In the last few hours her temperature had risen even more so the Doctor had soaked her sheets in cold water to bring her fever down. Vaughn sat at her side worrying about her. Jack had come to see her in the night to sit with her but Sydney had been too ill to even open her eyes. She had been sleeping most of the time. When she had been awake she'd been so drugged up that she could hardly stay awake. She had been feeling so dizzy and sick that the Doctor was giving her drugs to keep it from happening. Vaughn had left Madi in Jack's care for the next day, as he didn't want her to see Sydney in the state that she was in. He feared it would be too much for her and she'd have nightmares. Vaughn sat quietly by Sydney side. She stirred and opened her eyes.

"Hey Honey." Vaughn said, taking her hand and stroking it comfortingly.

Sydney smiled, her forehead creased in pain. Vaughn noticed this and went to get a Nurse who gave Sydney some more drugs. In a matter of minutes Sydney was fast asleep again. A while later the Doctor came in to check on Sydney.

"How is she?" Vaughn asked very worried.

"Her temperature is coming down so the wet sheets must be working. Hopefully in a few hours she may be well enough to have something to eat."

Vaughn nodded.

"Maybe Madi can come and see her later. She needs to see Sydney."

"Yes that is a good idea but I don't want Sydney to be too stressed out with Madi in the room. She needs to rest."

"Okay." Vaughn replied.

Vaughn sat next to Sydney, stroking her hand. She turned over in her sleep and her eyes opened a crack.

"Hey Honey. How are you feeling?"

Sydney looked up at Vaughn and smiled slightly at him.

"I feel like hell." She admitted.

Vaughn leaned in and kissed her warm forehead.

"Don't worry everything will be okay. Get some sleep. I'll be right here."

"Thanks." Sydney mumbled drowsily and drifted off to sleep again.

Sydney woke up a few hours later just as the Nurse was bringing in her food.

"Here you go. You might not feel like eating it but it will do you good. Let me just listen to your heart and lungs and check your temperature."

Sydney nodded and let the nurse get on with her work. She finished as Vaughn came in carrying a cup of coffee.

"How is she?" Vaughn asked.

"Her temperature has decreased slightly. Otherwise heart and lung sounds are fine."

"Good to hear." Vaughn said smiling.

The Nurse smiled and left the room.

"I'm not eating this." Sydney moaned and pushed the food away.

"Syd I know it looks horrible but you have to keep your strength up."

Sydney ate a little bit of it and screwed up her face, turning very white.

"Syd you okay?" Vaughn was worried.

Sydney clamped her hand over her mouth and tried not to be sick all over the bed. Vaughn instantly could see what was wrong and raced to find a bowl. He found one near the desk down the hall and raced back in just in time. Sydney was sitting throwing her guts up. She was wheezing with each breath she took and Vaughn got very worried.

"Syd you're wheezing. I'm going to get a Doctor."

Sydney shook her head and the heaves ceased.

"I'm okay now." She reassured, her breathing evening out.

Vaughn looked at her unsurely but she reassured with her eyes that she was okay.

"I was thinking of bringing Madi in later." Vaughn said.

"That would be great." Sydney said, "Although I don't remember anything about her. It's going to break her heart."

"I know but she needs to find out sooner of later." Vaughn replied.

"Yeah she does. I'll have to thank Dad for looking after her."

"She can be such a handful at times. A few days ago she wouldn't go to bed. She's been having nightmares."

Sydney got worried.

"Nightmares? What about?"

"She's worried about you. I've told her how sick you are. I think she was worried you might die but now you look better than when she first came in."

Sydney smiled.

"I don't feel better though. When I eat I throw up and my head throbs all the time."

Sydney let out a sigh.

"Why can't life go back to how it was before this happened. I wouldn't have felt like this then and I would remember Madi." A tear slipped past Sydney's eye and Vaughn wiped it away with his thumb.

"Everything's going to be okay. I'll make sure of that."

Vaughn caressed Sydney's cheek.

In the afternoon Sydney's wheeze started to act up again. Vaughn had gone to collect Madi and when he returned Sydney was lying on her side taking very shallow breaths. Vaughn noticed this and was instantly by her side.

"Syd hang in there I'm going to get a Doctor."

Sydney didn't argue this time. Vaughn raced outside to where Madi was sitting.

"Can I see Mummy now?" She asked quietly.

Vaughn shook his head.

"I'm sorry Mummy's very sick right now and I need to find a Doctor."

Madi pouted her lips.

"You said she was sick last time. I want to see her."

Vaughn could almost see the tears developing in Madi's eyes. He bent down so he was at eye level with her.

"I'm so sorry Sweetheart Mummy really wants to see you but she's really sick. She needs to see a Doctor and she's going to make her feel better."

Madi nodded, not quite understanding.

"What's wrong with Mummy?" Madi asked.

"Its hard to explain. Right now she's having a little trouble breathing and that's why I need to find a Doctor. Can you wait here whilst I go find one okay?"

Madi nodded.

"I'll stay here promise."

"Good girl." Vaughn smiled and kissed her on the head.

He made his way down the corridor and found the Doctor coming out of another room.

"Doctor?" He asked. The Doctor turned round.

"Hello Mr Vaughn what can I do for you?"

"Its Sydney. She's wheezing." Vaughn said.

"Okay I'll follow you."

Vaughn guided the Doctor back to Sydney's room. Sydney was still in the same position. The Doctor walked over to her side.

"Sydney can you tell me how you're feeling?"

"Slightly out of breath. My chest feels a little tight." Sydney replied.

"Okay can you sit up for me so I can listen to your lungs?"

Sydney nodded and started to sit up in bed but collapsed back down feeling dizzy.

"Easy now." The Doctor soothed and helped Sydney into sitting position. "Maybe try that a bit slower next time especially if you're feeling dizzy."

"Yeah." Sydney agreed.

The Doctor listened to Sydney's lungs before putting her stethoscope back around her neck.

"Okay there is a slight rasp in your breathing. It's not bad at the moment. What I think may be the case is that you still have some water on your lungs. I want you to stay sitting up and hopefully it will go away on its own. As you're having trouble breathing I want you to wear this oxygen mask. Is that alright?"

Sydney nodded and the Doctor slipped the oxygen mask over her nose and mouth.

"Get some rest and I'll check on you in an hour and see how you're doing."

"Thanks." Sydney said smiling.

The Doctor smiled back and left the room.

"You okay now?" Vaughn asked her.

Sydney nodded.

"Sorry I scared you."

"Scared me? Syd you didn't scare me. At least you're okay now and that's all that matters."

Vaughn kissed Sydney on the forehead.

"I've got Madi outside and she's like to see you."

Sydney smiled

"Bring her in."

"Mummy!" Madi cried and rushed through the doors into Sydney's arms.

Sydney held onto Madi not sure whether she should hug her tight or not.

"I really missed you Mummy. Did you miss me?" Madi said hopefully.

Sydney looked at Madi not sure what to say. Of course she hadn't missed Madi she'd forgotten who she was. She looked to Vaughn for an answer.

"So Madi." Vaughn said changing the subject "Why don't you show Mummy that painting you did for her."

"Yeah!" Madi shouted and pulled the piece of paper out of her bag. "This is you and I at the zoo. Remember the penguins that's them." Madi pointed to them in the picture.

"That's lovely Madi." Sydney replied, unsure what to say.

"Yeah I love the day at the zoo and the penguins were my favourite animal."

Sydney didn't reply and a tear slipped passed her eye.

"Mummy what's wrong are you sick again?"

Sydney burst into tears and Vaughn pulled her into a hug. Madi started to cry as well.

"I'm sorry I upset Mummy." Madi sobbed.

Vaughn pulled her into a hug as well.

"Shhh it wasn't your fault. Mummy's just not feeling very well as present."

"Why is Mummy sad?" Madi asked.

Vaughn put Madi on his lap.

"Do you remember when you were three and you fell and hit your head." Vaughn asked.

"Yeah I had to go to hospital."

"That's right. Do you remember telling me you couldn't remember what happened?"

Madi nodded.

"My head hurt a lot."

"Yeah well Mummy's head hurts a lot too and she can't remember either. She's having a hard time remembering you so you'll have to help her."

"Did she fall and hit her head too?" Madi asked.

"Yeah something like that. Her memory will come back soon just like yours."

Madi nodded.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" Vaughn asked, not sure if Madi understood what he was talking about.

Madi nodded.  
"Good." Vaughn said. "Why don't you tell Mummy about your day whilst I get some coffee and talk to the Doctor."

"Okay." Madi replied and Vaughn left the room.

Madi chatted with Sydney for about ten minutes before Sydney started to become breathless. Her breathlessness grew steadily worse and suddenly the monitors started to beep harshly and Sydney collapsed against the bed gasping for breath…

**__**

AN: Thanks for the updates. Sorry for the long wait. I haven't been in the mood to write. More up soon I hope.


	15. Taking my last breath

****

Title: The Vaughn's

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Summary: Adventures with the Vaughn family. Sequel to 'One wedding and a near funeral'

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own Alias but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 15: Taking my last breath.

Sydney was laying on the bed gasping for breath. Her whole face had turned as white as a sheet and there was sweat dripping off her brow.

"Mummy what's wrong?" Madi was straight at Sydney side trying to access what was wrong. Sydney didn't answer and just carried on wheezing. Suddenly the Doctor and a Nurse rushed into the room. The Nurse took hold of Madi and led her away from Sydney.

"Mummy!!!" Madi cried and tried to run back to her but the Nurse kept a firm grip on her.

"She can't breathe! We need to move her!" The Doctor shouted. Two other Nurses entered the room and Sydney was wheeled out of the room very fast. Vaughn was walking up the hallway just as Sydney's bed left the room. Vaughn raced up but the Nurse came out and stopped him, Madi sobbing in her arms.

"What's wrong?" Vaughn asked, very frantic.

"I'm afraid your wife fell into respiratory distress." The Nurse said.

"Oh God! Oh Madi come here." He took Madi into his arms who was still sobbing.

"Shhh Sweetheart its okay." Vaughn reassured

"Will my Wife be okay?"

"I don't know. You'll have to speak to the Doctor. She'll stabilise Sydney and then come and see you okay?"

"Okay. Thanks."

The Nurse left and Vaughn was left alone with Madi.

"Mummy scared me." Madi said, wiping her eyes.

"I'm sure she didn't mean to." Vaughn replied.

"She did. She was making strange noises and wouldn't talk to me."

"Well Mummy was very sick. She having a lot of difficulty breathing right now and needs a lot of help from the Doctor."

Madi looked at Vaughn confused.

"I don't understand." She said.

"Well when people breathe they breathe from their lungs which are inside your body. Unfortunately Mummy's lungs aren't working well at the moment and that's why she was making strange noises at you."

Madi nodded, still trying to understand. Just then the Doctor came down the hallway.

"Mr Vaughn if you'd like to follow me to my office."

Vaughn nodded and picked up Madi, heading for the Doctors office. He took a seat across from the Doctor with Madi on his lap. The Doctors face looked serious.

"Is Sydney going to be okay?" Vaughn asked, very worried.

"I have managed to stabilise her. I had to put a tube down her throat to help with her breathing. She's very weak at present. I'm worried she may have picked up some sort of infection but I don't know what at present. I will need to run some blood tests to find out. I've just sent her up for a chest x-ray to find out what's wrong with her lungs. My guess is that she has water on her them and that it was leaving her unable to breathe."

"But she will be okay?" Vaughn asked.

"Well at present she is stable but anything in her condition could change in the next 48 hours. I'm leaving her in ICU in isolation until we find out what this infection is."

Vaughn nodded feeling very sad.

"We're doing all we can Mr Vaughn." The Doctor said.

"I know and thanks."

Sydney came back from her chest x-ray and was dozing in her bed. Vaughn had taken Madi to Jack's house for the rest of the day so he could be alone with Sydney. Before entering Sydney's room Vaughn had to put on an apron and some gloves so he wouldn't spread Sydney's infection around. He made it over to her bed just as she was waking up. He eyes flickered open and she looked up at Vaughn's face peering down.

"Hey Syd. You gave Madi and I quite a scare but everything's going to be okay now."

Sydney's eyes darted around the room. Vaughn noticed this.

"Its okay Madi is with your Dad. I'll bring her to see you tomorrow morning."

Sydney nodded and tried to pull the tube out of her mouth. Vaughn grabbed Sydney's hands.

"No. You need to let the vent work. It's helping you breathe."

Sydney struggled with Vaughn's hands and started to pull at it again.

"Syd you need to keep it in."

Tears welled up in Sydney's eyes and her forehead creased with pain. Sydney brought her hand up to her chest and tried to get Vaughn's attention.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

Sydney squeezed her hands into tight fists and pointed to her chest again. Vaughn couldn't understand what Sydney was trying to say. Just then the Doctor entered.

"Is everything okay Mr Vaughn?" The Doctor asked when she saw his face.

"Something's wrong with Sydney. She keeps pointing to her chest."

The Doctor's face was troubled.

"Okay can you help me sit her up slightly so I can listen to her lungs? I haven't got the chest x-ray back yet so I'm not sure what's wrong."

The Doctor and Vaughn sat Sydney up slightly and by this time Sydney was choking on the tube. The Doctor quickly removed the tube out of Sydney mouth. Sydney gasped for air.

"Chest…tight." Sydney got out "Can't breathe."

The monitors went off and Sydney started to gasp for breath again. The Doctor worked quickly and found a syringe, plunging it into Sydney's chest. As soon as she pulled it out Sydney started to breathe a little better. The Doctor listened to Sydney's chest a couple of times.

"Okay she's breathing much better." She left the room and returned a few minutes later.

"I've looked at the chest x-ray. As I suspected Sydney has water on her lungs so I'm going to get a chest drain set up. Once that's done Sydney should be able to breath much better. Sydney let's put this oxygen mask over your nose and mouth to help you breathe."

Sydney nodded and was soon breathing a little better. She fell into a deep sleep.

The Doctor had taken some of Sydney's blood for analysis and Sydney had been reading a book in her bed. Sydney started to close her eyes and soon fell asleep. Vaughn had gone home for a while to see Madi. About an hour later he returned to the hospital to find Sydney lying on the floor sobbing her heart out…

**__**

AN: Hope you liked the chapter. More to come soon. Sorry for the wait as you know the board was down.


	16. Time after time

****

Title: The Vaughn's

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Summary: Adventures with the Vaughn family. Sequel to 'One wedding and a near funeral'

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own Alias but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 16: Time after time

Vaughn rushed to Sydney's side. Sydney was just laying there crying to herself. Vaughn tried to pull Sydney into a hug but she cried louder and put her hands protectively around her stomach.

"Syd, Honey talk to me." Sydney didn't answer "Please?" Vaughn said.

Sydney cried louder and held her stomach tighter.

"Can you tell me where it hurts?" Sydney still didn't respond.

Just then a Nurse came up behind Vaughn.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

Vaughn shook his head. "I just returned from home and I found her on the floor. She won't tell me what's wrong."

The Nurse nodded "Let's get her into a wheelchair. I'll just get one."

The Nurse returned and she and Vaughn got Sydney into the wheelchair. Vaughn stroked Sydney's forehead noticing how hot she felt.

"Let's get her back to bed." The Nurse said and Vaughn showed her to Sydney's room.

"She was supposed to be in isolation." Vaughn said, "She shouldn't have left."

"Well let's hope she hasn't spread any infection around."

They helped Sydney back into bed who immediately curled up onto her side and hugged her stomach. The Nurse felt Sydney forehead and cheeks.

"She feels very hot. I need to get the Doctor. Just wait here."

The Nurse brought the Doctor back into the room.

"Nurse Briggs said you found Sydney outside."

Vaughn nodded. "I only went home for an hour. She was asleep when I left but when I returned she was lying on the floor. She keeps hugging her stomach."

The Doctor looked troubled and pulled Vaughn aside.

"What's wrong?" Vaughn asked.

"I'll have to check her out. She may be having stomach ache due to an infection inside of her. I'm waiting for the blood test results to come back before I can tell what's wrong."

"Okay so when can she go home?" Vaughn asked.

"Well I was hoping in a week but the way she looks it may be longer. We need her to be 100 before she is discharged and then there is her emotional state to sort out."

Vaughn nodded, sadly.

"Let me check Sydney over first."

The Doctor went back to Sydney who had stopped crying.

"Hi Sydney would you like to tell me how you're feeling?"

Sydney didn't answer.

"Vaughn's very worried about you. Does your Stomach hurt?"

Sydney didn't answer. Vaughn grabbed her hand and stroked it.

"Syd everything's going to be okay. Just tell us what happened and then the Doctor can make you feel better. It's going to be okay I promise."

"Promise?" Sydney said.

"I promise. Now can you show the Doctor where it hurts?"

Sydney nodded and pointed to her stomach.

"I had this nightmare that Danny was trying to kill Madi. I woke up and Vaughn wasn't there so I went to find him and felt a little faint."

"Okay." The Doctor said, "You shouldn't be leaving this room at all. If you need to find Vaughn you can press the call button and we'll find him for you."

Sydney nodded. "Sorry."

"That's okay but let's just make sure you're okay first. When did the pain start?"

"I woke up like it. It a cramping feeling." Sydney replied.

The Doctor nodded and had a look at Sydney stomach. She pressed down on it a couple of times and Sydney yelped.

"Okay I think what ever infection you have is giving you a bit of stomach ache. Once I get the blood test results back I can try and figure out the best way to treat you."

"Is it life threatening?" Sydney asked.

"No. We'll get you on the right antibiotics and you'll be fine. Let me soak you sheets again you look hot."

"Yeah I am." Sydney replied.

The Doctor nodded and took Sydney's sheets off. She turned to the Nurse who had entered the room.

"Can I have some more fluid put into Sydney and can you trace her blood results."

The Nurse nodded and left the room.

"Okay Sydney we're going to get some more fluids into you intravenously to bring you fever down. I don't want it rising any further. Are you in any pain?"

Sydney shook her head.

"Good. I'll leave you and Vaughn alone and will be back soon with a cool sheet.

The Doctor left Sydney and Vaughn alone. Sydney closed her eyes and fell off to

Sleep.

Sydney woke up and sat up in bed. She turned she over to Vaughn who was sitting in the chair.

"When can I see Madi?" She asked.

Vaughn sighed.

"I was hoping she could see you sometime today but I think it will be too much for her to see you in this state. She's so worried about you so I don't want to worry her anymore than she already is. When you couldn't breathe it really shook her up. I don't want her to go through something like that again."

Sydney nodded.

"Is she okay with Dad? Surely he has to work."

"Your Dad has taken some time off to look after Madi. Emma came and looked after Madi a few days too. They've both been great."

Sydney smiled.

"Dad's so caring towards Madi and Emma, well Madi loves her."

"Yep she sure does. Emma is like an older Sister to her."

"How is Madi doing at school? I don't even remember her starting school."

Vaughn fell sad.

"Oh Honey you will but it will take time. Madi's doing well at school. She's drawn some wonderful pictures lately. I'm sure she'd like to show you them some day."

"I'd like that." Sydney replied.

Sydney wriggled around trying to reach at her back. Vaughn noticed what was wrong.

"Do you need some help there Syd?" He asked.

"Yeah my back itches and I can't reach it."

"Here, turn over." Vaughn said. Sydney complied and Vaughn was able to scratch her back.

"That better?"

"Much thanks." Sydney replied, getting comfortable again.

"What are you doing today?" She asked Vaughn.

"I don't know. I'll probably stay here with you. I'll be heading home later to check on Madi and see how she is doing."

"Okay that's sounds good with me. Do you think you could get me some food or something I feel really hungry?"

"Sure Honey. Its great to see you feeling hungry."

"Yeah." Sydney agreed, smiling.

About fifteen minutes later a Nurse brought some food in. They weren't sure what food Sydney could handle yet so they kept it light.

"Here you are Sydney. Its just some soup and bread. The Doctor wanted to see how you handle eating some food."

"Okay." Sydney replied, starting to eat the soup.

About ten minutes later Sydney had had enough, feeling a little light-headed. She put the bowl down and laid back against her pillow.

"You feeling okay Honey?" Vaughn asked her.

"Just a little light-headed. I'm okay I think it will pass."

"If you're sure." Vaughn said, "How was the soup?"

"It was nice thanks but I don't think I'm ready for food yet."

"You will soon." Vaughn replied smiling.

Sydney smiled back.

"When I saw Madi." Sydney started "She looked so grown up. How old is she?"

"She's four years old but she'll be five soon."

"Wow. I had no idea she was that old. I can't even remember her first birthday."

Vaughn fell sad.

"Its so sad you can't remember. I just wish you could remember our Daughter."

Sydney looked at Vaughn with tear stained eyes.

"I wish I could remember to."

**__**

AN:What did you think of this chapter? Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry about the long wait I've been very ill in hospital. Next update shouldn't be too long of a wait.


	17. Welcome home

****

Title: The Vaughn's

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Summary: Adventures with the Vaughn family. Sequel to 'One wedding and a near funeral'

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own Alias but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 17: Welcome home.

Sydney had been placed on very strong antibiotics to get rid of her infection. Her temperature had finally come down and she was able to hold down solid food at last. Vaughn had brought Madi and Jack to see her twice in the week, which had completely exhausted Sydney. Vaughn thought Sydney was doing much better. The Doctor had said Sydney could go home by the end of the week if she was feeling better. It was late one night that Vaughn had gone to stay with Madi and Jack when Sydney had a terrible nightmare. She was thrashing around in bed, trying to rip her IV's out her hands. The monitor beside her had started to beep as her pulse and heart rate went up. A Nurse rushed into the room and tried to arose Sydney with no effect. It took a lot of shaking before Sydney shot up in bed gasping for air. She looked wildly about the room.

"Everything's going to be alright." The Nurse reassured "It was just a nightmare."

Sydney breathed a sigh of relief before bursting into tears. She was going into shock.

"Sydney listen to me it was just a nightmare. Just calm down for me."

The Nurse checked Sydney's pulse that was racing. Sydney just carried on crying. She looked around the room hoping to see Vaughn but he wasn't there.

"Vaughn's gone to be with your Daughter tonight. He'll be back in the morning."

Sydney just cried louder and louder. The Nurse got worried as the monitor beeped louder and louder. The Doctor suddenly rushed into the room.

"How long has she been like this?" She asked the Nurse.

"Only a few minutes. She won't calm down. She just woke up from a nightmare."

"Sydney I need you to calm down for me. Would you like me to get Michael? Would that help?"

Sydney was a total wreck.

"Don't take me away!" She shouted suddenly and rushed to the corner of the room.

"Sydney no-one's going to take you away." The Doctor said

"Yes they are!" Sydney cried.

"Sydney no-one's going to take you away. You're safe here."

Sydney got frightened, jumped up and started running out the room. She rushed down the hallway and crashed into a trolley coming the other way. She fell to the floor, dazed and confused. The Doctor rushed over and tried to help Sydney up who was struggling and crying.

"I'll phone Mr Vaughn." The Nurse suggested and left to find a phone.

The Doctor managed to help Sydney up and got her a wheelchair to sit in. Sydney was slightly doubled over in pain from where she had been hit.

"Did you hurt yourself?" The Doctor asked.

Sydney shook her head, lying somewhat. The trolley had hit her hard and her stomachache had returned.

"Okay then let's get you back to bed."

The Doctor got Sydney back into bed who was still sobbing slightly. Half an hour later Vaughn turned up and raced into Sydney's room. She flung her arms around him and buried her head in the nape of his neck.

"Hey the Doctor told me what happened. How are you feeling?"

"I thought they were going to take me away. I remembered something about Madi and then in my dream two guys tried to take me away and lock me up."

Sydney started to cry again.

"Oh Syd everything's going to be fine. No one will take you away. It was just a dream. It's so great you're remembering Madi. She'll be so pleased."

Sydney smiled through her tears.

"I love…" Sydney was caught off guard by a sharp pain in her side. She doubled over and gasped slightly.

"You okay Honey?" Vaughn asked.

"Fine." Sydney lied. "I crashed into a trolley by accident."

Vaughn wondered how on earth Sydney had managed that but didn't ask.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Vaughn said and kissed Sydney.

Sydney smiled and turned over in bed, gasping again.

"Syd you're not okay are you?"

Sydney turned back over.

"No not really. My stomach hurts. When I crashed into the trolley it started to hurt again."

"Must be the infection." Vaughn said, "I'll see if the Doctor can give you some painkillers."

Sydney nodded.

Vaughn got the Doctor and she came over to see Sydney.

"Vaughn says your stomach is hurting you again?"

"Yeah when I crashed into the trolley it started to hurt again. It's a sharp pain again."

"Can I feel you stomach?"

Sydney nodded. The Doctor felt Sydney's stomach. Sydney groaned and held onto Vaughn's hand.

"Alright it doesn't feel ridged. Let me do an ultrasound to be sure."

The Doctor found the machine and brought it back. She squirted some gel on Sydney's stomach and slid the wand around before clicking the machine off.

"Okay no problem's there. It must be the infection. Let's let the antibiotics work and that should clear it. I'm going to do an injection in your hip and that should ease the pain quickly."

Sydney looked unsure.

"God I hate needles." She said, remembering typay.

"Well it will be over soon."

The Doctor found a needle and got it ready. Sydney grabbed Vaughn's hand and squeezed it as the needle went in. The Doctor quickly removed it.

"There all done. The pain will go away soon. Try and get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning."

"Thanks" Sydney said and fell asleep.

A week later Sydney was discharged from the hospital. All her vitals were good and she was well enough to go home. Vaughn had been given lots of tablet's for Sydney to take to help with her healing process and she now had to see a councillor three times a week. The Doctor had said Sydney may spend a lot of her time sleeping for the first week or so but it was nothing to worry about Sydney was overjoyed to going home. She couldn't wait to see Madi, her Dad and her friends. She had missed them so much. Vaughn drove Sydney home. All of Sydney's friends were at home and he had planned a surprise welcome home party for her. Sydney made it to the door and opened it.

"Surprise!" They all shouted and came out of their hiding places.

"Oh my God!" Sydney cried, "Who set this up?"

Vaughn grinned at Sydney and she pulled him into a hug.

"Oh Vaughn this is a wonderful surprise. I love it!"

A few minutes later they were all sitting down to food and drink and listening to Sydney's stories about staying in hospital.

"So how many times did you stop breathing?" Will asked Sydney.

"Too many for my liking. Really I thought I'd never breathe again. I've not been as scared in my whole life."

"We're just so glad you're okay." Jack said smiling at his Daughter.

Sydney smiled back.

"I'm so glad too. So why are we just sitting here staring at all this food. Eat up!"

Everyone laughed and started to eat the food. About twenty minutes later everyone turned quiet to see Sydney fast asleep at the table. Vaughn excused himself and carried Sydney to bed. The party ended shortly afterwards and everyone went home. Jack stayed behind and chatted to Vaughn, Madi sitting on his lap.

"I'm so happy Sydney is finally feeling better." Jack said.

"Me too." Vaughn agreed.

Madi smiled.

"Can we take Mummy to the park later?" Madi asked hopeful.

"I don't think so Sweetheart." Vaughn said. "Mummy needs her sleep. Okay?"

Madi nodded sadly.

"Maybe in a couple of days." Madi said.

"Yep hopefully Mummy will feel much better then."

Madi grinned.

"I missed you and Mummy but Granddad has been looking after me haven't you."

"Yes that's right. She's been excellent. Very easy child to please. You and Sydney are bringing her up well."

Vaughn smiled.

"Thanks."

Jack looked at his watch.

"Well I better get back to the office. It was nice to see you again Vaughn. Bye bye Madi. Be a good girl."

Madi nodded "I will Granddad. Bye bye" Madi waved at Jack as he left the house.

Madi looked at Vaughn.

"Can we play with Mummy now?" Madi asked, "She's slept long enough."

"Not yet." Vaughn said, "Give her another hour and we'll wake her up."

"Okay." Madi said, "I'm going to draw Mummy a picture."

Vaughn smiled and gave Madi and cuddle and a kiss. About an hour later Vaughn went to wake Sydney up he found her lying on her side. Something wasn't right she had sweat pouring off her brow and her breathing was laboured…

**__**

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. More to come. Happy New Year Alias fans!


	18. Panic Button

****

Title: The Vaughn's

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Summary: Adventures with the Vaughn family. Sequel to 'One wedding and a near funeral'

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own Alias but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 18: Panic button

Vaughn raced to Sydney's side and turned her over in the bed. Her eyes were shut and she was wheezing. Vaughn shook Sydney but she didn't wake up and started to gasp for breath.

"Sydney wake up!" Vaughn shouted and shook Sydney again.

When she still wouldn't wake up he phoned for an ambulance. Vaughn stayed by Sydney side, shaking her to wake her up. Just then Madi came into the room.

"Daddy's what's happening?" She asked, worried.

"Mummy's sick again." Vaughn replied.

Madi fell sad and started to cry.

"I don't want Mummy to be sick again. I miss Mummy." Vaughn gave Madi a cuddle.

"Its okay Sweetheart. Everything's going to be okay."

Madi sniffed and wiped her eyes. She went into her room and brought her teddy back to cuddle. About ten minutes later two paramedics turned up. Vaughn showed them into the room where Sydney was.

"My Name's Jack and this Sally." Jack said, introducing himself and his partner.

"I'm Michael, this is my daughter Madi and this is my wife Sydney."

"Okay." Jack said "How long as she been like this?" He slipped an oxygen mask over Sydney's nose and mouth.

"I don't know. I came in here and her breathing sounded laboured."

"Alright. Sally could you check her over for me?"

Sally nodded and started to access Sydney. She felt Sydney's pulse that was racing.

"Her pulse is very fast." She observed. "Let's try and get her to wake up."

Jack nodded.

"What's wrong?" Vaughn asked.

"I'm not sure what's wrong my guess is she's having a server panic/anxiety attack and that's why she's having trouble breathing. Let's try and wake her up."

Jack started to shake Sydney and call her name. A few minutes later Sydney shot up in bed.

"Where am I?" She said, very distressed. She threw her oxygen mask of and attempted to get out of bed.

"Sydney I need you to stay lying down for me." Jack said and pushed her down. Sydney shook it off and stood up, faltering and collapsing. Vaughn grabbed her just in time before she hit the floor.

"Where am I?" Sydney shouted and started to panic.

"Syd calm down you're in our bedroom at home." Sydney calmed down a little.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You were asleep and then when I came in your breathing was laboured. What was the last thing you remember?"

"I remember going to sleep. Someone in my dream was strangling me. Look I just need to go back to sleep." Sydney was clearly disorientated.

She curled up on her side and closed her eyes. Sally put the oxygen mask over Sydney's nose and mouth.

"Is she okay?" Vaughn asked.

"She should be fine but I think we should take her to hospital to be checked out. I don't want to have missed anything. Has she had breathing difficulties before?"

Vaughn nodded.

"Recently she involved in an accident and got water on her lungs."

"So that's been cleared up?" Sally asked.

"Yep she left the hospital today. She was fine."

"Alright. Jack could you get a wheelchair."

Jack nodded and left the room.

Sally shook Sydney awake.

"Leave me alone." Sydney slurred.

"No Sydney we need to take you to hospital okay. Can you sit up for me?"

Sydney shook her head.

"I just need to sleep."

Vaughn went to Sydney's side.

"Syd I know you don't want to go back to hospital and you just want to sleep but we need to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine." Sydney replied, "Just let me get my breath back."

"Syd listen I don't want you to scare Madi again. She needs you. What happened if she didn't have a Mother anymore? It would tear her heart apart."

A tear slipped past Sydney's eye.

"I'm sorry." She said and started to cry. Vaughn pulled her into a hug.

"Shhh Syd it's not your fault. It's going to be okay."

Jack returned with the wheelchair. Sally checked Sydney over again to make sure she was well enough to travel.

"Heart and pulse rate are racing we need to get her to calm down. Mr Vaughn can you keep her calm?"

Vaughn nodded. It took about twenty minutes to get to the hospital and by this time Sydney was asleep again.

"What have we got?" The male Doctor asked as Sydney was wheeled through the hospital.

"32 year old female, Sydney Bristow found asleep with breathing difficulties. Pulse and heart rate are high. Was somewhat alert but has fallen asleep again."

"Okay let's get her to a bed."

Sydney started to wake up when she was lifted onto the bed. She looked around the room, her eyes falling on Vaughn.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You're in hospital." Vaughn replied. Sydney started to panic again.

"Its okay Syd just calm down for me." Vaughn took Sydney's hand and stroked it. He thought Sydney was well and that she'd be fine once they'd got home but now she'd had a set back.

The Doctor tried to check Sydney over but Sydney got out of bed and started to walk towards the door. The Doctor grabbed her.

"Sydney I need you to lie down for me so I can examine you."

Sydney shook her head.

"I just need to sleep."

"Yes I'm sure you do but I need to make sure you're okay. I can see you're having trouble catching your breath."

The Doctor managed to get Sydney back into bed and checked her over. Suddenly Sydney snapped back into reality from her dream like state.

"Vaughn?" She asked.

"I'm here. Madi is too." He replied, "Welcome back."

Sydney smiled.

"What happened? Where have I been?" She asked.

"I found you asleep with breathing difficulties. I had to bring you to the hospital again."

Sydney nodded.

"Welcome back Sydney how do you feel?" The Doctor asked

"Better." Sydney replied, truthfully

The Doctor checked Sydney heart lungs and pulse rate.

"Pulse rate has come down heart rate is still racing which concerns me. Sydney I need you to try calm down."

"I'm trying." Sydney replied.

"Well you're heart rate is going very fast. I'm going to inject you with something to slow it down."

Sydney nodded and the Doctor injected Sydney.

"What's wrong with her?" Vaughn asked the Doctor.

"She's had a server panic attack. Was she dreaming before this happened?"

"Someone was trying to strangle me a lot." Sydney said.

"Well that must have trigged it. Now she's feeling the side affects. She should feel better soon. It's nothing serious. We'll keep her over night and then she'll be fine."

"That's good to hear." Vaughn thanked the Doctor before she left the room.

Sydney yawned.

"Can I sleep now?" She asked.

Vaughn smiled nodding.

"Sure you can. Madi and I will be here until you wake up okay?"

Sydney nodded, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

A week had past and Sydney was doing a lot better despite her earlier set back that week. She's been seeing her psychiatrist three times a week and she's been feeling a little better. It was such a nice day so Sydney had taken Madi and Donavan out into the garden to enjoy the weather. Madi played fetch with Donavan whilst Sydney was sitting out in the lounger reading a book. A while later Sydney heard a thump and Madi came running up the garden with tears in her eyes. She ran straight to Sydney and burst into tears. Sydney enveloped her Daughter into a hug. She was still remembering bits about Madi and couldn't quite remember how she'd helped Madi in the past when she'd been crying. She tried to comfort Madi as best she could.

"Shhh. Shhh." Sydney soothed but Madi carried on crying.

"I hurt my knee." Madi wailed and showed Sydney her bleeding knee. There was blood running down her leg and making a small puddle on the ground.

"Oh Sweetheart how did you do that?" Sydney asked.

"I tripped over Donny and fell down." Madi wiped her eyes.

Sydney was unsure what to do as Madi started to cry louder. Just then Vaughn came running out of the house into the garden.

"I'm here now. What's happened?" He asked.

Madi pointed to her knee "I fell over." She cried louder.

Vaughn picked her up and took her inside and got her cleaned up, placing a bandage over her knee to stop the bleeding. Sydney just sat outside wishing she'd known what to do. She felt so useless. She picked up Donavan's ball and threw it at the shed window, smashing it. She burst into tears just as Vaughn re-entered the garden.

"Syd, Honey what's going on?" He pulled Sydney into a hug who buried her head into his chest and cried.

"I can't cope. I don't even know how to look after Madi. I don't even know how to take care of her, I, I, I need a break."

Vaughn smiled.

"A break?" He asked.

"Yeah I need to take my mind off everything. I just need to spend some time with you and Madi and no one else. We need to practise being a family again."

Vaughn nodded.

"Yeah I agree. Where would you like to go?"

"Is Madi around?" Sydney asked.

"No she's in her bedroom." Vaughn said.

"Well I was thinking that we could take Madi to Disneyland in Paris for her 5th Birthday."

Unaware to Sydney and Vaughn Madi was hiding behind the door. She raced outside.

"We're going to see Mickey Mouse! Yesssssss!"

Sydney and Vaughn laughed at loud.

**__**

AN: Sorry I haven't updated been back into hospital again. They still don't know what's wrong with me. Hopefully the next update won't be too long a wait. They'll be off to Disneyland Paris.


	19. Off to Disney Land

****

Title: The Vaughn's

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Summary: Adventures with the Vaughn family. Sequel to 'One wedding and a near funeral'

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own Alias but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 19: Off to Disney Land

"Come on!" Sydney shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Madi still hadn't got dressed yet and Sydney and Vaughn wanted to get going on their holiday. Ten minutes later Madi came downstairs, her jumper on back-to-front and her socks inside out. Sydney couldn't suppress laughing.

"Oh you silly thing." Sydney said laughing. Madi grumbled.

"Don't laugh Mummy." She said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Come on lets get this on the right way. Well done for trying to dress yourself."

Madi smiled as Sydney put her jumper on the right way and sorted her socks out.

"Go and get your shoes on and we'll have to go. The plane can't wait for us."

Madi grinned.

"I'm going to see Mickey Mouse!" Madi shouted and hugged Sydney tight. Sydney smiled at her Daughter and went to greet Vaughn by the car. When they were all set they started to drive to the plane to go to Paris. Madi couldn't sit still and was jumping up and down in her seat shouting Mickey Mouse, Mickey Mouse. It seemed he had become her favourite character. After they had checked in they got on the plane and flew to Paris.

* * *

They arrived in Paris a headed to Disneyland. Madi ran through the gates to the park and they went to check into their hotel. Sydney and Vaughn had chosen a really nice hotel that looked over a lake. They went inside and straight away Madi spotted Goofy chatting to some kids in a corner. She raced over and started to ask for a hug and his autograph. He gave Madi and big hug and Madi shook his hand and smiled at him. She raced back to Sydney and Vaughn proudly showing them her autograph in her book.

"Goofy gave me a big hug!" Madi cried excitingly.

"That's great Sweetheart." Vaughn said, smiling.

An hour later they had checked into their hotel, unpacked and settled into their room.

"I want to go on the rides." Madi whined, pulling Sydney towards the door. "Come on Mummy. Come on Daddy." She said, jumping up and down happily.

"Ok." Vaughn said, "I'll get my coat on and we'll head to the park."

Madi gave Vaughn a big hug.

"I love you Daddy."

"Love you too Sweetheart." Vaughn replied.

Vaughn, Sydney and Madi left the building for the park.

They entered the big park and immediately Madi spotted the _Dumbo _ride. She raced over, her parents not far behind.

"Come on Mummy!" Madi shouted, "I want to ride with you."

Sydney smiled.

"Is that okay Michael?" She asked him.

"Sure. I'll take a photo whilst you're flying around."

Sydney kissed him on the cheek and guided Madi over the queue. A couple of minutes later they bordered the ride and Madi climbed into the pink elephant with Sydney. The ride started and Madi pulled the lever to go up and then pulled it to go down.

"Weeee!" Madi cried as it went up and down. Sydney held on and looked out for Vaughn on the way round. When she spotted him she waved at him and flashed him a smile. The ride finished and everyone got off. Madi raced to Vaughn.

"Did you see me daddy?" Madi asked Vaughn.

"Yep I saw you. Looked like you were really flying."

"Yeah it's called Magic." Madi said, smiling proudly.

"Come on." Sydney said, "Let's find the _Pirates of the Caribbean ride"_

"Yay!" Madi chirped, "Will there be real Pirates like in _Peter Pan_?"

Sydney laughed.

"These one's are just models."

Madi nodded and took Sydney's hand as the three of them walked to the ride. The ride wasn't busy so they got on straight away. Half way through the ride Madi started to get frightened by the dark and started to cry. Memories of feeling trapped in the fire came back and she started to try and get out of the boat.

"I want to get off!" Madi cried, "I'm really scared."

Vaughn hugged Madi tight.

"Its okay Sweetheart it's nearly over." Madi just cried louder.

"I don't like the dark." She said and hid her face in Vaughn's neck. Vaughn rubbed her back, whispering soothing words into her ear until they got off the ride. Vaughn carried Madi outside and he and Sydney sat down on a bench. Madi was sobbing her heart out.

"Maybe going on the ride was a bad idea." Sydney said.

Vaughn nodded.

"I thought she's stopped being scared of dark."

"Obviously not." Sydney replied.

Madi mumbled something into Vaughn neck.

"What was that Madi?" Vaughn asked.

Madi sniffed.

"I don't like that ride. I thought I was going to get burnt again."

Vaughn looked at her confused.

"Burnt? Why would you get burnt on a ride?"

"When Mummy and I were in the fire it was dark. The ride was dark and I thought there might be a fire and I get burnt again." Madi looked at Vaughn with wide eyes.

"Oh Sweetheart there won't be a fire on that ride and you're defiantly won't get burnt. Mummy and I are very sorry that you feel that way. We promise we'll ask you first if you want to go on a ride okay?"

Madi nodded and wiped her eyes.

"I was scared."

Vaughn kissed her on the head.

"I know you were and there are some rides that scare me too."

Sydney looked at Vaughn.

"Like what?" She asked him with a grin.

"I'm not telling you." He replied.

"Come on!" Sydney said, "I want to know."

"Ok. Ok. _It's a small world_ creeps me out. You know the music…"

Sydney cut him off and burst into laughter.

"God Michael you are such a wimp!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Madi stamped her feet.

"Be quiet! I want to find Mickey Mouse!"

Sydney looked at Vaughn burst into laughter again.

* * *

"I was thinking." Vaughn said as they ate lunch "As its Madi's Birthday tomorrow that we should do something special."

Sydney nodded "I agree."

Madi took a bite of her cheese sandwich.

"I'm going to be five." She reminds Sydney who was still remembering parts about her Daughter.

"I know but thanks for reminding me. Madi, would you like to see Mickey Mouse and Mini for your Birthday?"

Madi practically jumped up in the air and into the clouds.

"Really? Can I? Oh please? I love Mickey and Mini."

Vaughn and Sydney smiled.

"Sure you can." Vaughn said "We're going to have breakfast with him, Mini and rest of the Disney characters."

"Even Goofy and Donald Duck?" Madi asked.

"Even them."

Madi quickly hugged Vaughn and Sydney tight.

"I love you Mummy and Daddy." She said kissing them on the cheeks.

**__**

AN: Thanks for the reviews so far. Next chapter Madi gets to meet the Disney Characters and Sydney discovers something. I am now part of the club. I have to wear glasses now when on the computer. So now I look even smarter when I write this fanfic.


	20. Taking the Mickey!

****

Title: The Vaughn's

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Summary: Adventures with the Vaughn family. Sequel to 'One wedding and a near funeral'

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own Alias but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 20: Taking the Mickey!

Sydney woke up in the night and rushed to the toilet, throwing up repeatedly. She sank to the floor taking deep breaths and shaking slightly. She stood up and filled a paper cup with water and rinsed her mouth out a few times. Shakily she made her way back to the bed and clambered inside. Vaughn stirred slightly and opened his eyes.

"You okay?" He said, sleepily.

"Yeah. Just a bit sick that's all."

Vaughn turned on the bedside lamp and sat up, turning to Sydney. He looked at her face that was chalk white. Sydney was shaking slightly.

"I'm so cold." She said.

Vaughn pulled her close to him.

"I hope you haven't caught a sickness bug." He said, worriedly.

"Me too. Its probably all that food I ate last night." Sydney said.

"Okay well if you still feel sick when we go home tomorrow then we'll go and see a Doctor. Okay?"

Sydney nodded, yawning. "Let's go back to sleep before we wake up Madi."

Vaughn nodded and they snuggled down under the covers.

Madi woke up in the morning and immediately jumped onto Sydney and Vaughn's bed.

"Up Mummy! Up Daddy!" She called jumping up and down.

Sydney yawned and sat up in bed followed by Vaughn.

"Happy 5th Birthday Madi." Sydney said and hugged her Daughter. Madi turned to her Dad and gave him a hug too.

"Happy Birthday Sweetheart. Looking forward to seeing Mickey Mouse today?" Vaughn asked.

Madi nodded excitedly and jumped up and down.

"Mickey! Mickey!" She shouted.

Sydney grinned.

"Alright lets all get dressed and go have breakfast."

"Yay!" Madi shouted and jumped off the bed to put her clothes on.

About half an hour later the family were all dressed and ready to have their breakfast with the Disney characters. Both Vaughn and Sydney had promised they'd let Madi buy a toy from the toyshop. They didn't have to guess what Disney toy she'd be buying!

They got to the Disney restaurant where they seated next to a window. Soon their breakfast was served and Madi was very excited to see all the Disney characters walking about. She was even more excited when Mickey Mouse took the seat next to her.

"Hello young lady what's your name?" He asked and shook her hand.

"Madi." She replied confidently "I'm five today"

"Well Happy Birthday Madi. Here." He said and handed Madi a Mickey Mouse hat. "You can wear this for your Birthday."

Madi smiled and hugged Mickey tight.

"You're my favourite character." She said.

"That's great." Mickey replied. "I'll sign your autograph book if you like?"

Madi jumped up and down excitedly, nearly spilling her bowl of cereal on the floor. Mickey laughed and he signed Madi's autograph book.

"I better go and see where Minnie has gone to. I know she was around here somewhere." He shook Madi's hand again and said hi to Sydney and Vaughn and was off. Madi just sat there and didn't know what to say. She was speechless. Suddenly a smile came across her face and she shouted "Yay! I saw Mickey Mouse!"

The family had spent a good house having breakfast and mingling with the stars, well Disney characters as Madi called them. After that they went on a few rides. Vaughn tried to stay clear of the 'it's a small world' ride but Sydney dragged him on it and then she and Madi sang it's a small word at him for ages. They had lunch at 'Pizza Planet' where Vaughn ate a whole pizza. Sydney ate a few bites before feeling quite sick. Vaughn noticed.

"You Okay?"

Sydney nodded.

"Just not hungry that's all. I've got this slight pain in my side." Sydney admitted.

Vaughn looked a little worried.

"Show me where" He instructed.

Sydney pointed to the right side of her stomach.

"Anyway it's passed now." She said, reassuring him with a smile.

"Okay tell me if it comes back though."

Sydney smiled. "I will. Let's go pay and go and see if we can get lost in Alice's maze."

Madi smiled "Yay a maze! I'm going to lead you two to the middle."

"Alright then." Vaughn approved. "We'll just pay and then you can lead the way."

They made their way into the maze and started to walk around.

"This way!" Madi shouted, "The Queen is down here." Sydney and Vaughn followed Madi. Madi looked at the Queen.

"Oh she's not very happy. Remember Mummy they painted the roses red. The Queen doesn't like it."

Sydney thought back to the first time Madi had watched 'Alice in wonderland' and how afterwards she had gone outside to talk to the flowers. They went here and there through the hedgerows trying to find the middle. By the time they got the top of the castle Sydney was so worn out that she was nearly asleep. She lent on Vaughn to stop herself from falling over. Vaughn put his arms around Sydney.

"Tired already?" He asked her.

Sydney nodded "Yeah. Why did Madi have to run through the maze we had all afternoon?"

Vaughn chuckled.

"I thought you liked running?"

"Yeah I do just not today."

Vaughn looked at Sydney puzzled. She's been acting strange all day and he was starting to get a little worried about her.

"Syd?" He said, "You will tell me if you feel ill won't you?"

Sydney smiled "Yeah of course I will. What's this all about Michael?"

"We'll you've been acting strange all day. You sure you're alright?"

Sydney nodded "I'm fine. Just been feeling sick these last two days. We'll go and see the Doctor when we go home okay?"

Vaughn nodded and Sydney smiled.

"Let's go find the 'Tea cup' ride. I feel like going for a spin."

Madi nodded. "Me too!"

"Yeah sounds good. I'll have milk no sugar please." Vaughn said with a grin on his face.

Sydney burst out laughing.

"Think they'll do fruit tea?"

Vaughn and Sydney laughed and laughed. Madi just looked on, smiling at her parents' silly faces.

**__**

AN:So what did you think? Favourite parts please. I wrote this chapter suffering from terrible toothache. My wisdom teeth are coming through and I may have to have them out. Grrrr!


End file.
